Ne jamais dire jamais !
by rosecris
Summary: Une personne, mandatée par le Ministère de la magie pour effectuer une étude, arrive à Poudlard un an après la défaite du Lord Noir. Pourquoi attire t-elle et irrite t-elle autant Severus SNAPE ? Amour, Humour, aventures garanties . Attn spoiler Tome 7.
1. Chapter 1:Cruelles désillusions

Une personne, mandatée par le Ministère de la magie pour effectuer une étude, arrive à Poudlard un an après la défaite du Lord Noir. Pourquoi attire t-elle et irrite t-elle autant Severus SNAPE. Amour, Humour, aventures garanties .

Ce chapitre sera suivi par plusieurs chapitres de Flash Back qui serviront à cerner le contexte de l'histoire et à présenter personnages et action.

Attn spoiler Tome 7. Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rowling

Chapitre 1 : cruelles désillusions

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le sorcier apparut animé d'une fureur inextinguible.

Il la saisit au bras et la projeta dans la salle de classe. Le souffle coupé par la surprise et la brutalité du geste elle n'émit pas un son et laissa choir les documents qu'elle tenait. Il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla d'un collaporta informulé, il lança un asurdiato et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle reculait à son approche et se trouva vite bloquée le dos contre un mur. Les yeux du sorcier d'un noir insondables lançaient des éclairs de colère. Baguette brandie dans sa direction il se contenait difficilement.

-" A quoi JOUEZ-VOUS, miss ?"

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle ne put répondre.

Il fit claquer ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, lui faisant une prison de son corps.

-"Vous pouvez-me dire à quoi vous JOUEZ ?" Répéta t-il

Il la fixait intensément dans les yeux et elle essayait de fuir en vain son regard de Légilimens. Elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles les traits déformés par la peur.

-Expliquez vous ! Cela vous plaît t-il de me ridiculiser devant mes pairs ? Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps qu'une petite sotte comme vous s'amuse à mes dépends. Vous m'empoisonnez la vie depuis votre arrivée. Mais aujourd'hui vous avez dépassé les bornes!!

Il ponctuait ses paroles de coups portés sur le mur avec la paume de ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. De ses yeux verts émeraude, elle le regardait abasourdie, effrayée elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil en venant. Elle était totalement à sa merci, elle ne pouvait rien contre ses pouvoirs.

Elle essaya de lui expliquer, elle tenta de lui dire qu'il s'était mépris, que son but n'était pas de lui faire du tort mais simplement de faire évoluer les choses pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Il était fermé, hostile et dangereux.

Elle prit peur et chercha à échapper à ce corps qui l'oppressait comme un étau. Elle se débattit pour échapper à son emprise.. Il lui saisit les deux bras et les plaqua au mur en les relevant de chaque côté de sa tête et contre toute attente, il s'empara violement de sa bouche. Sa langue impérieuse tentait de se forcer un passage au travers du rempart des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se fit dur et insistant et les sentiments qui couvaient en elle depuis de nombreux mois s'imposèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et frémit du désir qu'elle tentait en vain de refouler. Elle avait vu ses lèvres s'avancer dangereusement vers elle, et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas la volonté de leur échapper. A ce contact, son coeur s'emballait et son esprit pourtant si cartésien ne raisonnait plus. Seule importait la chaude caresse insoutenable de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle lui rendit son baiser d'abord timidement, puis se laissa emporter dans le ballet impérieux orchestré par la langue du sorcier.

Il passa alors l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de sa captive et resserra son étreinte. Il l'embrassait avec une fougue à la limite de la violence tandis qu'elle humait avec délices les senteurs parfumées qui exhalaient de sa peau. Senteurs d'herbes, de plantes et de fleurs, des ingrédients qu'il manipulait à longueur de journée pour ses potions. Elle se laissait griser par son parfum et entoura son cou de ses deux bras. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. Ses barrières avaient définitivement cédé.

De son bras libre, qu'il enroula autour des fesses de la jeune femme, il la maintint collé contre son corps. Elle pouvait sentir au travers de ses vêtements de sorcier la force du désir de l'homme.

Il s'arracha à son étreinte, souleva une tapisserie et l'attira dans un corridor dissimulé derrière une porte qui menait directement à ses appartements. Elle était toujours fermement maintenue. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte d'une chambre et la précipita à l'intérieur. il claqua violement la porte derrière lui et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Fébrilement il détacha les attaches de son chemisier et le lui ôta. Ses mains aux doigts longs et fins parcouraient son corps tandis qu'il lâchait sa bouche pour lui déposer des baisers dans le cou et sur son buste gracile. Ses doigts habiles enlevèrent prestement le soutien-gorge qui dévoila deux seins ronds et fermes. Elle se laissait aller aux sensations merveilleuses qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle aussi entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements, elle déboutonna sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'il la couvrait de mille baisers. Sous sa robe, Il portait un chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir. Leurs mouvements était si désordonnés dans l'excitation de se retrouver enfin corps contre corps que n'y tenant plus il utilisa sa baguette pour jeter un sort de déshabillage sur eux deux.

Tel Adam et Eve au paradis d'Eden ils se retrouvèrent nus.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit et sa bouche reprit le chemin de ses seins. Elle se cambrait sous le plaisir tandis qu'il promenait ses lèvres le long de son buste jusqu'à son nombril . Elle gémissait sous l'étreinte et faisait courir ses mains sur les cheveux noirs du sorcier.Les caresses du sorcier arrachaient à la jeune femme des gémissements de plaisir.

Il la pénétra rapidement et sans douceur. Elle se raidit sous l'assaut et s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme qui continuait à la combler . D'une main placée sous les fesses de sa partenaire il accompagnait ses mouvements à chaque assaut et elle se cambrait sous l'étreinte pour mieux le recevoir. Elle sentait des ondes de plaisir l'envahir et s'emparer de son corps et quand après de très longues minutes à ce rythme, le plaisir la submergea, dans un souffle elle exhala son nom: SEVERUS !!

Et lui n'y tenant plus de s'être trop longtemps contenu, il se déversa en elle en murmurant dans un râle profond: Lili !!...

Emergeant à peine, Bridget croyait rêver. Avait-elle bien entendu? Il l'avait appelé Lili. Il lui avait fait l'amour en imaginant tenir une autre femme dans ses bras.

Et pas n'importe quelle femme, Lili, disparue, morte maintenant depuis près de dix-sept ans.

La colère et la honte et le dégoût la submergeaient.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabilla hâtivement, laissant le sorcier qui semblait hébété de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre et se rua sur la porte d'entrée des appartements qu'elle voulait fuir au plus vite., Il avait verrouillé la porte d'un sort. Elle lui ordonna d'une voix hystérique de lui ouvrir. Et comme il mettait du temps à s'exécuter elle tambourinait la porte de ses poings. Il se leva, se couvrit d'un peignoir, et déverrouilla la porte d'un simple geste de la main.

Elle s'enfuit en pleurant remontant les escaliers vers son appartement. Elle croisa quelques élèves qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

A l'abri, chez elle, elle s'affaissa à terre et se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle se sentait comprimée par la douleur.

Pour se soulager, Elle hurla sa haine contre cet homme ignoble, cet être abject, méprisable, odieux, abominable, dégoûtant, ... Elle manquait de qualificatifs pour le décrire, ce salaud!! qu'elle avait cru aimer.

Elle resta là prostrée pendant un long moment; les larmes coulant sur ses joues et quand elle réussit à se reprendre un peu, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se laver de l'odeur de l'homme sur sa peau, pour se débarrasser de la crasse qui l'avilissait.

Sous la douche, alors que l'eau et les larmes se mêlaient sur ses joues elle murmura :

"Jamais ! Plus jamais ça ! Comment ai-je bien pu en arriver là, en quelques mois, depuis la commémoration ?"...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2: La commémoration

Chapitre 2 : La commémoration

Une année s'était écoulée depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Le monde Sorcier pouvait enfin respirer. La guerre avait été longue et douloureuse, les pertes nombreuses et beaucoup de familles étaient en deuil.

Poudlard avait été reconstruit durant l'été qui avait suivi la bataille. La dernière année scolaire avant la chute du lord noir avait été désastreuse et les méthodes d'enseignement des Carrow plus que douteuses.

A l'exception des enfants de mangemorts tous les élèves avaient souffert des punitions à coup de doloris qu'ils leur étaient infligés. Tous avaient accumulé un retard important dans leurs études. A la rentrée scolaire qui avait suivi, il avait fallu scolariser ceux qui auraient du passer leurs ASPIC, faire rattraper le retard accumulé aux autres années. Organiser le passage des BUSE au milieu de la sixième année pour ceux qui auraient du les passer normalement en fin de cinquième...

Harry Potter et tous ceux qui faisaient partie de sa promotion avaient intégré une classe spéciale, une septième année bis et devraient passer leurs ASPIC dans quelques semaines en même temps que Ginny et les septièmes année.

Hermione, elle avait passée ses examens d'ASPIC et les avaient brillamment réussis l'année même de la défaite du Lord noir. Elle avait réussi cet exploit sans avoir assisté à un seul cours de septième année.

En attendant que ses amis présentent leurs examens dans quelques semaines elle avait entamé une dernière année de scolarité dans le monde moldu afin de présenter son GCE A LEVEL. Elle avait suivi par correspondance toute sa scolarité moldue en parallèle de sa scolarité à Poudlard sans en parler à quiconque. La miss-je-sais-tout comme se plaisait à la nommer Snape en avait encore étonné plus d'un.

Aujourd'hui, un an après la bataille finale, une commémoration avait lieu à Poudlard.

Le ministère de la Magie avait à sa tête un nouveau ministre en la personne d'Arthur Weasley qui venait d'être élu.

Le ministère avait commandé une stèle commémorative en l'honneur des combattants de la liberté tombés lors de l'ultime affrontement. Cette stèle était érigée non loin de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le monde Sorcier se recueillait et les noms des disparus étaient lus par des élèves de première année et magiquement inscrits sur la dalle de marbre au fur et à mesure de leur évocation. Harry et ses amis, les Weasley, tous les membres rescapés de l'Ordre, Androméda Tonks et le petit Teddy Lupin, Neville et sa grand-mère,Luna, son père tous les parents et amis des disparus étaient présents.

La Directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall et les enseignants se tenaient à leurs côtés. Parmi eux se trouvait un rescapé qui ne devait la vie qu'à la présence d'esprit d'Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape était vivant.

Au contraire de Harry, Hermione avait compris ce jour là dans la cabane hurlante ce que Snape voulait dire par ''Prenez-les...Prenez-les...''

Il ne s'agissait pas de ses souvenirs, qui se répandaient malgré lui. Il avait dans la poche de sa robe un flacon contenant des larmes de phénix que lui avait donné Dumbledore lorsqu'il espionnait pour l'ordre et des potions de régénération sanguine et anti-venin.

Celles-ci avaient permis à Hermione de lui sauver la vie. Elle était restée après le départ de Potter et grâce à vivacité d'esprit, elle avait compris qu'il fallait lui administrer les fioles que contenait sa poche. Après lui avoir fait boire les larmes de phénix et les potions et avoir cautérisé les plaies à l'aide d'un sort, elle l'avait laissé pour retourner dans la bataille et était revenue le chercher une fois la victoire acquise pour le conduire à l'infirmerie et le confier aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh.

Il avait une dette de vie envers elle.

La mise au point d'Harry sur le rôle joué par Snape, ainsi qu'un testament de Dumbledore, à l'abri à Gringotts et qui ne devait être révélé qu'après la mort de Voldemort, avaient suffi après une enquête à réhabiliter le maître des potions.

Il avait reçu, ainsi que tous les acteurs de ce combat, une récompense. Lui, avait été fait Grand Maître de l'ordre de Merlin. Une citation bien supérieure à l'ordre de Merlin première classe qu'il avait brigué autrefois.

Snape avait ôté le sort de transformation qu'il s'était lui même infligé depuis son adolescence. Juste avant de prendre la marque, il avait changé la forme et la longueur de son nez, pour lui donner l'apparence d'un nez crochu, avait jauni ses dents et graissé ses cheveux.

Avant de prendre la marque, lors de son adolescence chaotique, il avait entrepris cette transformation par étapes successives prétextant un nez cassé durant ses vacances, qui se serait mal ressoudé car il ne pouvait faire usage de sa magie pour le redresser.

Au collège on s'était habitué à sa nouvelle apparence ingrate et on avait oublié peu à peu l'ancienne. Puis, il avait grandit, ses traits avaient mûri. Lorsque adulte, il lui arrivait parfois d'enlever le sort, personne ne pouvait reconnaître, dans les traits de l'homme, le visage de l'adolescent qu'il avait été avant la dissimulation..

Comme il l'avait imaginé, ce subterfuge lui fût très utile dans ses activités d'espionnage et lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Il lui permettait d'accomplir certaines missions sans être reconnu, et de temps en temps de prendre un peu de distance avec la guerre.

Personne n'aurait pas dit que, dans son apparence actuelle, il méritait de faire la couverture de ''Sorcière-hebdo'' ou de ''Gay-Sorcier'', mais ses cheveux noirs fins et brillants, son nez droit et bien proportionné, ses dents parfaitement rangées et blanches, sa haute stature et son charisme naturel faisaient de lui un homme de trente-huit ans séduisant.

Pourtant il était toujours seul et à l'exception de brèves relations dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, Severus Snape était toujours un loup solitaire. Juste un solitaire habitué à jouer un rôle et à cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Son caractère n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Certes, il était moins tendu, mais toujours aussi coupant et sarcastique. Ses regards noirs, son manque de convivialité, son intransigeance, faisaient que certains disaient en parlant de lui: ''Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours''.

Il apparaissait encore comme le père fouettard du monde sorcier. Celui dont les parents menaçaient leurs enfants indociles :''Quand tu iras à Poudlard, Snape se chargera personnellement de te mater''.

En attendant, il était bel et bien là et semblait se perdre dans la contemplation d'une jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés de Harry Potter.

Elle paraissait avoir dans les vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses magnifiques cheveux longs, blonds roux, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Outre une bouche aux lèvres bien ourlées et un petit nez, elle arborait de superbes yeux verts émeraude d'un éclat particulier.

Habillée d'un petit tailleur moldu banc cassé et chaussée d'escarpins vernis noirs, elle portait un sac en cuir verni assorti à ses chaussures.

Cette jeune femme réveillait des souvenirs enfouis dans la mémoire de Severus Snape. Elle lui rappelait les seuls souvenirs heureux de son enfance et de son adolescence. Souvenirs dont il se servait pour conjurer son patronus.

Cette jeune femme lui rappelait Lili. Elle avait le visage de Lili, les mêmes yeux, les yeux de Lili, la bouche de Lili, le nez de Lili.

Severus Snape, croyait rêver, il avait devant lui la copie conforme de Lili Evans.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tous ceux qui avaient connu Lili Evans Potter semblaient éblouis par la présence de la jeune femme.

Durant toute la cérémonie Severus Snape ne quitta pas du regard la jeune femme. Il semblait se nourrir de cette image. Comme s'il cherchait à puiser dans cette vision la vitalité et le courage nécessaires pour faire face à cette célébration, qui réveillait en lui la mémoire de moments douloureux.

La commémoration se termina sur un discours du ministre qui fit le panégyrique des combattants et finit sur une note d'espoir pour les sorciers. Il évoqua aussi le rapprochement avec les moldus. Il espérait dans un futur proche que les sorciers puissent envisager une coopération avec les moldus.

Arthur Weasley était un fervent admirateur de la technologie moldue et l'ouverture qui se profilait au travers de nouvelles relations pourrait s'avérer très prometteuse. A condition que les changements dans le monde sorcier se fassent avec un accompagnement éducatif et psychologique.

Dès la fin du discours, la foule commença à se disperser et de petits groupes d'amis ou de connaissances à se rassembler dans le parc.

Minerva entraîna son collègue des potions vers le groupe formé par Harry et ses compagnons.

-''Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter, Weasley''...dit Minerva.

-''Mme la Directrice, Professeur Snape, permettez moi de vous présenter ma tante Bridget Evans. Bridget est la soeur cadette de ma mère. Elle est née alors que maman avait onze ans et faisait sa première année à Poudlard. A la mort de mes grands-parents, elle n'avait que huit ans, maman avait

dix-neuf ans et venait juste de finir sa scolarité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle compte tenu de son engagement dans la première guerre... Et Merlin soit loué, Pétunia n'a pas pu la prendre en charge non plus! Elle a été confiée à son parrain, un moldu qui prenait sa retraite avec son épouse dans le sud de la France. Bridget a grandi là-bas. A la mort de ses parents d'adoption, elle a entreprit des recherches pour retrouver sa famille. Et nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a de cela quelques mois.''

Minerva et Snape saluèrent la jeune femme et Minerva entama une discussion avec elle. Snape ne dit pas un mot, il se contentait d'écouter les deux femmes et de dévisager la plus jeune avec insistance. Bridget sentait sur elle le regard scrutateur du sorcier qui la fixait de ses yeux couleur onyx. Elle ressentait une gêne de plus en plus prononcée sous l'assaut des yeux sombres et se demandait pourquoi il la regardait ainsi. Pendant ce temps, Harry et ses amis s'étaient éloignés, les laissant seuls avec Minerva.

Au bout d'un moment Arthur Weasley s'approcha de la jeune femme et des deux enseignants. Il semblait bien la connaître et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il la présenta comme une personne diplômée en sociologie et psychologie d'une université moldue du sud de la France.

Dans le cadre du rapprochement qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt, elle serait chargée par le ministère d'une étude sur l'éducation dans le monde sorcier afin de permettre une meilleure adaptation des jeunes sorciers dans le monde moldu.

Snape se demandait ce que ce rapprochement pourrait bien augurer de bon.

Encore une idée tordue de cet amoureux des moldus, se dit-il.

Il se souvenait de cette naissance dans le foyer des Evans et de la joie de Lili d'avoir une nouvelle soeur. Lui, Severus, s'était réjoui du bonheur de son amie. Mais, il avait vite chassé de sa mémoire l'existence de cette enfant. Après tout ce n'était qu'une petite moldue de plus. Au décès des parents de Lili, il n'était déjà plus en rapport avec cette dernière qui était déjà fiancée à l'infâme maraudeur James Potter. Elle n'avait pas accepté qu'il s'engage auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, avait coupé toutes relations avec lui (dans des circonstances qui encore maintenant lui déchiraient le coeur) et lui avait préféré ce Potter.

Severus émergea de ses pensées amères.

Après avoir pris congé, ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna à ses activités.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva très vite et Harry et ses condisciples passèrent leurs ASPIC avec succès.

L'été, les vacances, puis une nouvelle année scolaire débuta à Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3: Une Nouvelle Année

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle année

Ce fut une rentrée pluvieuse .Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid était venu réceptionner les élèves et se charger plus particulièrement des premières années. Il avait pour recommandation d'accueillir en plus une personne qui devait résider pour l'année scolaire au château et qui avait fait le voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Pendant ce temps au château, Severus Snape, en sa qualité de Directeur Adjoint devait effectuer les tâches qui autrefois incombaient à Minerva Mac Gonagall lorsqu'elle assumait ces mêmes fonctions auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Il attendait les premières années pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement du collège, les maisons et la cérémonie de la répartition.

''Enfin, se dit-il, plus de cornichons de Potter, Weasley, Londubat et consorts. Merlin soit loué!! J'espère ne plus enseigner lorsqu'une nouvelle génération de ces idiots débutera sa scolarité ici... Quoique? Les Weasley se reproduisant plus vite que des lapins, je doute!! Miss Granger et son Roméo Ronald Weasley ont déjà annoncé leurs fiançailles, Potter et la cadette Ginny ne tarderont pas à suivre, et une naissance est prévue dans peu de mois dans le foyer de Bill Weasley. Autant dire qu'une nouvelle fournée sera là dans un peu plus de onze ans.''

Sur cette pensée, il se prépara à recevoir les nouveaux élèves.

Hagrid arriva avec les enfants et Severus armé de sa baguette les faisaient passer un à un devant lui en murmurant un sort de séchage. Tout à sa tâche, il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui se tenait aux côtés du garde-chasse et sans se retourner complètement, il pivota sur un pied, saisit un avant bras et ramena brusquement la personne en question devant lui en disant d'une voix rauque et impérieuse..

-''Allons, jeune limaçon, plus vite, je n'ai pas toute la soirée à vous consacrer !''

En disant cela, il s'aperçut de son erreur. Ce n'était pas un enfant mais une jeune femme dégoulinante de pluie, emmitouflée dans un ciré noir, avec un chapeau assortit à larges bords qui lui descendait jusqu'aux sourcils et cachait en grande partie son visage.

-'' Miss ? dit-il, surpris''.

Elle ôta son chapeau libérant une magnifique chevelure aux reflets blonds roux et deux yeux verts qui ébranlèrent le coeur et l'esprit du maître des potions.

-''Bridget Evans, dit t-elle en souriant et en tendant une main, je crois que nous avons été présentés lors du cérémonial du souvenir, vous êtes le Professeur Snape''.

Un instant décontenancé, Severus Snape se ressaisit, serra la main offerte et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Puis il entreprit de faire son discours de ''bienvenue'' aux jeunes enfants anxieux qui lui faisaient face.

Bridget Evans l'observait et l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Harry lui avait décrit le personnage comme un asocial acariâtre, en lui disant néanmoins que cet homme était courageux et probablement un des plus grands sorciers qu'il ait connu après Dumbledore. Elle fût pourtant surprise du manque de chaleur, de la voix quasi-menaçante, des regards noirs inquisiteurs qu'il lançait aux jeunes enfants en les mettant en garde contre toute incartade qui au minimum serait sanctionnée par un retrait de points.

Elle se dit que si elle avait eu la malchance de commencer sa scolarité accueillie par un tel cerbère, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Elle commençait juste à saisir la dimension du personnage dont lui avait parlé Harry et ses amis. Par des récits entrecoupés de fou rire lorsqu'ils lui avaient narré les mauvais tours qu'ils avaient joués au maître des potions, ou de grimaces lorsqu'ils évoquaient les punitions qui en résultaient quand ils se faisaient prendre.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer l'élégance naturelle et le charisme de cet homme. Elle ne le trouvait pas à proprement parler beau. Quoiqu'elle devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mal non plus.

Elle semblait fasciné par sa façon de se mouvoir, et les tonalités multiples de sa voix qui se faisait tour à tour profonde et caressante, mielleuse et inquiétante, douce comme du velours et froide comme l'acier. Il lui semblait qu'il jouait sciemment de ces intonations variées afin de mieux effrayer les enfants, comme s'il désirait poser ses marques dès le départ pour de montrer qui était le maître à bord.

Techniques d'intimidations courante, se dit-elle.

Severus Snape précéda les enfants en faisant virevolter gracieusement ses robes, les fit entrer dans la grande salle et tous s'émerveillèrent du plafond enchanté.

Bridget était elle aussi fascinée par les lieux. Guidée par Hagrid, elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs où la Directrice lui avait réservé une place.

La répartition eût lieu, les élèves rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives, le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson et la Directrice entama son discours avant que ne débute le repas.

''Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. J'espère que cette nouvelle année sera aussi studieuse que la précédente. Je tiens à vous présenter, Miss Bridget Evans, qui nous accompagnera tout au long de l'année à Poudlard. Elle est ici pour réaliser une étude sur le monde éducatif sorcier dans le but d'effectuer un rapprochement avec le système éducatif des moldus. Ce rapport est commandé par le ministère de la magie. Dans le cadre de ses attributions, Miss Evans sera peut-être amenée à interroger certains d'entre vous. Je vous demanderai donc de coopérer le plus courtoisement en répondant à ses questions. Miss Evans n'est pas un professeur mais elle aura le privilège de retirer des points en cas de manquement de votre part à la discipline ou d'en octroyer aussi lorsqu'elle le jugera nécessaire. Voilà, mes chers enfants, que le festin commence !''

Bridget, ébahie vit les plats surgir sur la table. Elle était entourée des professeurs qui se présentèrent. Les professeurs Sinistra, Vector, Flitwick, Mac Donald un jeune Auror, neveu de Minerva, qui était envoyé par le ministère pour occuper le poste de DCFM, le professeur Chourave, Hagrid, madame Bibine, Trelauney, le maître des potions et l'infirmière madame Pomfresh.

Bridget essayait de mémoriser le plus de choses sur ce qu'elle voyait. Mais, leur dit t-elle, Hermione Granger lui avait fortement conseillé de lire l'histoire de Poudlard. Et elle n'était donc pas tout à fait une néophyte en ce qui concernait les us et coutumes du château.

Les conversations allaient bon train et tous les enseignants semblaient ravis d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait vécu parmi le moldus. Les questions fusaient les unes après les autres sur des sujets très variés en fonctions de l'interlocuteur.

Bridget répondait de bonne grâce pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Elle savait pertinemment que bientôt ce serait elle la béotienne qui poserait des questions farfelues sur le monde sorcier.

Seul Snape semblait ne pas vouloir participer et demeurait silencieux.

Le repas s'acheva sur les dernières recommandations de la Directrice aux élèves concernant le saule cogneur et la forêt interdite. Une date de réunion fût convenue entre eux afin que Bridget puisse présenter les grandes orientations de son étude à l'équipe enseignante.

Le professeur de DCFM fût chargé de lui montrer ses quartiers.

Pendant ce temps Severus Snape, après avoir accompagné ses serpentards dans leur salle commune et leur avoir fait son discours de début d'année, regagnait ses cachots d'un pas rapide. Il arborait un air lugubre et les pensées qui l'agitaient ne l'étaient pas moins.

C'était bien là sa chance, que miss Evans, une moldue qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa soeur Lili Evans Potter, soit pressentie pour cette étude.

En fait, cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, avec le népotisme qui régnait dans le monde sorcier, que le neveu de Mac Gonagall, un bellâtre au sourire niais, ou la tante du survivant occupent ces postes.

Ce qui le gênait c'était cette ressemblance.

Ce cornichon de Potter, le croyant mort, avait révélé à tout le monde sorcier lors de la bataille finale, son amour indéfectible, et torturé pour Lili Evans.

A tel point que Rita Skeeter dans la gazette du sorcier avait titré pendant plusieurs mois, comme un feuilleton journalistique:« la triste histoire d'amour du Mangemort repenti », « Le coeur brisé de Severus Snape », « Lili, l'amour perdu de Severus », « Severus, une vie, un seul amour !», et on en passe des meilleures...

Severus était furieux, des sorcières avaient pleuré dans les "chaumières", il avait reçu un nombre incommensurable de lettres emplies de niaiseries, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Des hiboux parfois venus de toute l'Europe déversaient chaque jour sur sa table un nombre incalculable de demande en mariage.

Il se souvenait de l'une d'entre elle, une chantante (soeur jumelle de la beuglante mais qui exprime des sentiments plus doux) qui lui avait chanté dans la grande salle devant un parterre d'élèves écroulés de rires: ''Mon gros boa, épouse moi. Dans mon lit, tu l'oublieras ta Lili. Dans mes bras, tu connaîtras le nirvana.''

Il en aurait commis des meurtres, à commencer par celui de Harry Potter.

Que pouvait augurer de bon pour lui la venue de Bridget Evans?

Rien, sinon que les coeurs de guimauve de son entourage, professoral pour commencer, allaient guetter ses réactions pour voir comment il se comporterait face au clone de l'amour de sa vie. Et ne manqueraient pas d'émettre des commentaires éloquents.

Et ceci risquait de dépasser le périmètre du château. Le ballet de hiboux risquait de recommencer.

En grandes enjambées furieuses, Severus pénétra dans ses appartements et claqua la porte derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4: 1er Contacts, 1eres Grimaces

Chapitre 4 : premiers contacts, premières grimaces.

Bridget se réveilla de bonne heure ce samedi matin. C'était son premier jour au château. Ce week-end, avant la reprise des classes le lundi, lui serait bénéfique pour prendre ses marques. Angus Mac Donald lui avait proposé la veille de lui faire visiter les lieux ainsi qu'une petite virée à Pré-au-lard en soirée avec quelques-uns de ses amis.

Elle avait accepté la généreuse invitation. C'était un jeune homme sympathique et elle avait hâte de mieux le connaître.

Le logement qui lui avait été attribué était très confortable avec un salon, une chambre et une très belle salle de bains. Elle décida de profiter sur le champ de la salle de bains et c'est fraîche et de bonne humeur qu'elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Peu de professeurs étaient présent. Elle avait cru comprendre que le week-end, beaucoup se faisaient servir directement par les elfes dans leurs appartements ou quittaient le château pour rejoindre leur famille.

Bien entendu la Directrice et le Directeur adjoint étaient présents. Eux, ne pouvaient déroger à cette obligation de surveiller leurs élèves.

Elle les salua et s'assit à la table, à côté du professeur Snape. Il semblait d'une humeur de dogue et répondit à peine à son salut.

Aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison se dit-elle. Elle lui demanda de lui passer le beurre, ce qu'il sembla faire à contre cœur en émettant un grognement.

-« Avez-vous mal dormi, Severus ?», demanda Minerva.

Il répondit par un autre grondement.

-« Oui, ma nuit a été bonne, merci de me poser la question ! » reprit t-elle

Il lui jeta un œil noir.

-«La nuit à été fraîche, vous auriez dû mieux vous couvrir, cela vous aurait évité une extinction de voix. Passé un certain âge il vaut mieux ne pas dormir tout nu » dit-elle.

Bridget faillit s'étouffer de rire en avalant sa cuillerée.

Il les fusilla du regard, se leva et disparut dans un tourbillon de robes qui virevoltaient sur ses talons.

Bridget assista à la scène, amusée par les réparties de la directrice et l'attitude boudeuse du maître des potions.

-«Il est toujours comme ça ?», demanda t-elle.

-« La plupart du temps... fidèle à lui même... Que voulez-vous, c'est Severus Snape! ».

-«Et bien, ça promets! ».

-«Evitez-le le plus possible, ma chère, et tout ira pour le mieux ».

-«Mais, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter! Je dois faire mon étude, je devrais connaître l'enseignement et les méthodes de chaque professeur pour pouvoir établir un comparatif entre système éducatif sorcier et moldu ».

-«J'espère pour vous qu'il coopérera, mais j'en doute. Essayez tout de même de ne pas trop le mettre en colère ».

-«C'est vite dit, cet homme a déjà l'air d'être une colère ambulante», soupira Bridget.

Sur ces mots Angus arriva, ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et partirent pour la visite du château.

Bridget était émerveillée par le château et le parc.

Angus lui avait fait visiter tout l'édifice. Du plus haut de la tour d'astronomie au plus bas des cachots.

Ils avaient eu le bonheur de ne croiser personne dans les cachots, hormis les fantômes. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée de début septembre. Angus émit l'idée de se procurer un panier repas aux cuisines et de déjeuner sur l'herbe au bord du lac.

En fin de matinée, ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau et entamèrent leur repas. Le déjeuner fût joyeux entrecoupé d'anecdotes racontées par Angus sur les êtres de l'eau, le calmar géant, les créatures magiques, les elfes.

Bridget avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un conte pour enfant. Un conte fantastique et inquiétant peuplé de créatures à la fois fascinantes et terrifiantes. Un peu comme ce maître des potions, se dit t-elle, lui aussi est un être fascinant et terrifiant, dangereux et attirant.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, et entrepris une promenade dans le parc avec Angus. Le jeune homme était un compagnon charmant. Grand, un physique agréable, des yeux bleus vifs et perçants des cheveux bruns et une fossette sur chaque joue lorsqu'il riait.

Ils sympathisèrent très vite. Elle était persuadée qu'ils pourraient devenir d'excellents amis. Ils avaient peu de différence d'âge et les mêmes goûts, le même sens de l'humour. C'est en riant de bon coeur aux plaisanteries du jeune homme , bras dessus bras dessous, qu'ils regagnèrent le château afin de se préparer pour leur soirée à Pré-au-lard.

-"Comment irons-nous à Pré-au-lard ?" Demanda t-elle.

-" En transplanant ", répondit Angus.

-" En transplanant ! Mais, je ne peux pas transplaner !

-"Si vous acceptez que je vous serre dans mes bras, vous pourrez" lui souffla t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le ténébreux Severus Snape qui revenait de la serre numéro cinq les bras chargés de racines de mandragore et les observait au détour d'une allée.

Minuit dans le château, le maître des cachots, vêtu de sa longue cape noire, faisait sa ronde de nuit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de voix et un vacarme assourdissant qui provenait du hall d'entrée.

-"Peeves !", dit t-il en se précipitant aussitôt vers le hall.

Au beau milieu du hall, Angus Mac Donald, essayait de protéger tant bien que mal Bridget Evans des attaques de Peeves qui les bombardait de bombabouses.

Une Bridget Evans passablement éméchée d'ailleurs, littéralement agrippée au cou du professeur de DCFM et qui proférait des mots sans suite.

-"Peeves, hurla Severus. Déguerpissez ou vous aurez à répondre de vos actes auprés du Baron Sanglant".

-"Jamais tranquille avec ce rabat-joie de Snape ! ", Dit l'esprit frappeur en s'enfuyant.

Bridget se tourna vers Severus et s'exclama:" Wouaouh, Batman, mon HEROS préféré" !

Elle tenait à peine debout .Les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, elle se jeta sur Severus en se retenant désespérément à ses robes.

-"Emmenez moi faire un tour dans la batmobile, s'il vous plaaaaaaîîîîîît" !!

-"Félicitations, Monsieur Mac Donald, vous pouvez être fier de vous...la ramener dans cet état ! ". Siffla Severus

-"Je suis désolé, répondit Angus penaud, je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas le whisky pur feu. Elle n'en a pourtant bu qu'un seul verre".

-"Raccompagnez-la dans ses appartements, et tachez de faire moins de bruit, vous avez causé assez de remue-ménage "

-"NAN !! Je VEUX aller avec Batman ! Je VEUX voir la batmobile !" Bridget se débattait comme une furie pour s'accrocher à Severus.

-Tenez-vous tranquille, miss, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir ! "

-"Allons, Severus, ce n'est pas une de vos élèves, calmez-vous ! "

-"Je suis aussi calme que possible, dit le sorcier, d'une voix rageuse qui démentait ses propos. Chargez-vous de cette folle et faîtes en sorte qu'elle se taise ou je lui lance un stupéfix".

-"NAN !! Je veux aller avec vous Batman!! " Ne cessait d'hurler la jeune femme en ne lâchant pas sa prise.

-"Severus, un peu de compassion tout de même, elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! Et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous lâcher. Je propose que vous la rameniez, je finirai votre ronde".

Severus jaugea la situation et décida que le mieux serait de procéder ainsi. Il se chargea donc de Bridget qu'il tînt fermement par un bras. Ce qui au demeurant s'avérait inutile, vu que la jeune femme s'agrippait à sa robe de sorcier comme une arapède à son rocher. Il ne risquait pas de la perdre dans les couloirs.

Il la fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol afin de la diriger plus facilement. Il ouvrit d'un Alohomora la porte de la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la coucha sur le lit, lui ôta ses chaussures. Il se pencha pour ramener une couverture sur elle quand elle s'agrippa à son cou et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue en disant:

-"Merci, Batman...Je sais que le méchant Joker t'a fait du mal, mais tu es le plus fort et moi je t'aime". Et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Un brin amusé, un peu agacé, Severus quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme et se disant que la honte qu'elle éprouverait le lendemain matin en se souvenant des extravagances dues à son ébriété le dédommagerait de sa peine.

Et si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, il se chargerait par quelques remarques bien senties de les lui rappeler.

Cette moldue avait réussi l'exploit pour son premier jour au château de rentrer ivre de Pré-au-lard, de faire les frais des facéties douteuses de Peeves, et de se ridiculiser en débitant des âneries.

Ah!! Il était bien parti le rapprochement des communautés si les sorciers devaient prendre exemple sur les moldus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5 : Lendemain de fête

**Nda;**** toujours le Flash-back qui continue et qui permet de préciser les choses sur le pourquoi et comment de leurs relations**

Chapitre 5 : Lendemain de fête

Des coups de plus en plus insistants, frappés à la porte réveillèrent Bridget. Elle ouvrit un oeil et regarda sa montre. Il était 11h30.

Elle se trouvait toute habillée dans son lit et ne se souvenait plus comment elle y était arrivée la veille.

Elle se leva et ouvrit sa porte pour découvrir Angus.

-"Bonjour Bridget, comment vas-tu ce matin ?"

-"Un peu confuse, mais j'ai bien dormi."

-"Viendras-tu déjeuner ?"

-"Entre, donne-moi le temps de prendre une douche rapide et je t'accompagne".

Sous la douche, elle commença à se remémorer avec anxiété les événements. Rouge de honte, elle s'habilla et entreprit de questionner Angus qui l'attendait patiemment dans le salon. Il la mis au courant de sa conduite de la veille, à laquelle avait assisté le maître des potions, sans lui révéler le denier épisode qu'il ignorait.

Bridget ne savait plus ou se mettre. Angus avait beau la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'un seul verre pourrait la mettre dans cet état, que seul lui et Severus avait assisté à la scène...Elle aurait voulu mourir.

Elle n'en menait pas large lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. En pénétrant dans la salle elle s'aperçut que les élèves lui lançaient des regards amusés et que les conversations allaient bon train. Elle s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

Ils étaient plus nombreux que la veille à ce repas et le maître des potions l'observait d'un oeil sarcastique.

Lorsqu'elle salua l'assemblée, Il lui répondit.

-"Bonjour,Cat Woman, j'espère que la ballade en batmobile ne vous aura pas trop décoiffée ! " Car malheureusement pour elle Severus Snape, sorcier de sang mêlé, avait été dans son enfance, un fan de BD des années cinquante, et de Batman en particulier.

Elle bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles et se concentra sur la nourriture.

-« N'abusez pas du jus de citrouille miss, il est pur feu ! »

Le repas fût un véritable supplice.

Severus enchaînait les sarcasmes les uns après les autres. Les professeurs présents semblaient très au fait des événements et affichaient des sourires entendus. Et Severus Snape, Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Maître des potions magiques, Mangemort repenti et accessoirement héros de guerre s'en donnait à coeur joie.

Les tentatives d'Angus pour prendre sa défense, se soldèrent par un échec cuisant. Il ne possédait pas la verve sarcastique de Severus , et il dût rapidement rendre les armes devant ses réparties cinglantes.

Bridget se trouvait seule face à l'ennemi. Cet homme démoniaque la mettait hors d'elle. Elle refusait de lui répondre en public. Elle bouillait intérieurement mais se résolut à se taire en se disant que son manque de réaction apaiserait le feu nourri des remarques acides. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Severus se lassa et se leva pour quitter la salle.

Elle bondit à sa suite et à peine sortie de la salle, elle le retint par la manche de sa robe.

-"Vous avez un problème miss ?"

-"Oui, J'ai effectivement un problème et mon problème c'est VOUS ! Comment osez-vous me ridiculiser avec autant de méchanceté ? Vous pourriez prendre en compte le fait que j'ignore tout, ou presque, du monde dans lequel vous évoluez. Je ne me suis pas enivrée sciemment. Je n'ai pas supporté le SEUL verre que j'ai bu. Vous pourriez être un peu plus compatissant et moins moqueur. Vous n'avez pas eu le comportement d'un gentleman. La bienséance aurait voulu que vous taisiez cet incident. Au lieu de cela vous l'avez répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le collège. Vous vous êtes comporté comme un être vil et abject. Je ne comprends pas votre attitude. Que vous ai-je fait qui mérite un tel traitement ?" Débita t-elle d'une traite en pointant sur lui un index vengeur.

Elle était furibonde et ponctuait ses mots de tiraillements sur le tissu de la manche qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée.

-« Abaissez ce doigt et lâchez ma robe avant que je ne perde patience ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton MISS ! Dit-il d'une voix étouffée par la colère et le regard menaçant. Ce n'est pas une petite dinde comme vous qui me fera la leçon ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous si vous vous êtes donnée en spectacle! Et je n'ai pas répandu la nouvelle de votre ébriété, Peeves s'en est chargé ! A vous d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes!! Maintenant, je vous rassure, vous ne m'avez rien fait...La seule chose que je puisse vous reprocher, c'est d'exister et d'être là !! »

Ses yeux de jais lançaient des éclairs. Severus Snape dégagea brutalement sa manche et parti d'un pas furieux dans un tourbillon de robes

Bridget restait sans voix. Voilà qu'il lui reprochait d'exister ! Quel être immonde!

Elle croyait comprendre. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'étaient ses origines !

L'ostracisme dont il faisait preuve la révoltait. Elle croyait ce temps en passe d'être révolu, surtout après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'hostilité de la part d'un homme qui avait combattu aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix. Elle était écoeurée. Mais si ce sale bonhomme croyait la terroriser, il se trompait lourdement.

Elle lui montrerait à cet asocial que, ELLE, BRIDGET EVANS, ne redoutait personne.

Et c'est en ruminant des pensées meurtrières à l'encontre de Snape qu'elle regagna ses appartements pour se consacrer à un après-midi studieux. Elle devait préparer la présentation des grandes lignes de son étude à l'équipe enseignante.

Severus regagnait ses cachots. Il était d'une humeur à carboniser un dragon. Il sentait littéralement son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et battre sur sa tempe.

Elle se permettait de l'apostropher, de le juger, de le qualifier d'être vil et abject...Pour qui se prenait-elle! D'accord, Il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin! Bien sur, Il avait usé d'un humour corrosif ! Mais cela n'excusait pas le ton qu'elle avait employé en s'adressant à lui...

Cette fille stupide et insupportable, cette jeune sotte qui avait sûrement du être gâtée, pourrie, par ses parents adoptifs...

Par Merlin, il lui montrerait à cette bécasse à cette femelle écervelée, qui il était, LUI, SEVERUS SNAPE.

Et c'est en ressassant ces idées vengeresses qu'il pénétra dans ses appartements.

Le lundi matin les cours reprirent. Comme tout les lundis matins, Snape avait une classe de Gryffondor mêlée aux Serpentards .

Les pauvres rouge et or firent les frais de la mauvaise humeur qu'il n'avait pas réussie à cuver de tout le week-end. Sa majesté Severus Snape se sentait gravement offensé et quelqu'un devait payer pour cela.

La malheureuse victime fût évidement un Gryffondor émule de Neville Londubat dans l'art subtil de l'explosion de chaudron.

-"Monsieur Garisson ! Je constate une fois de plus que votre incompétence n'a pas de limites et s'accroît avec les années. Vous avez presque battu le record de votre illustre aîné l'incomparable, l'inénarrable Londubat !! »…Hurla la terreur des cachots.

Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent intimider. Il soutint donc avec bravoure le regard du tortionnaire. Ce qui lui valu évidement une retenue.

-«Et 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ». Siffla le maître des potions de la voix doucereuse qu'il employait comme une arme dans le but de terroriser son vis à vis.

Snape lança un « evanesco » pour tout nettoyer et un « reparo » sur le chaudron.

L'année scolaire venait de démarrer.

Pendant plus de trois semaines Bridget évita de croiser la route de l'infâme sorcier. Elle s'arrangeait pour déjeuner et dîner aux moments où il n'y était pas.

Elle travaillait la plus part du temps à la bibliothèque ou elle pouvait consulter des ouvrages de références sur l'éducation sorcière.

Elle prenait des notes qui lui permettraient d'élaborer un plan d'action pour mener à bien son enquête. Elle avait carte blanche du ministère et devait faire une présentation à l'équipe enseignante lors d'une première réunion dont la date avait été fixée pour le 21 septembre. Soit trois semaines après la reprise des cours. Ce qui lui laissait le temps nécessaire.

Le Week-end, elle sortait beaucoup avec Angus. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il était charmant, agréable et ils partageaient une complicité que tous avaient pu remarquer. Ce qui ravissait Minerva qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une relation future plus intime entre son neveu et la jeune femme.

Les langues des commères de Poudlard allaient bon train. Et le détail de leurs ragots arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus qui regardait d'un oeil mauvais "le bellâtre et la petite dinde".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nda: **

**Merci à la personne qui à écrit la première review. Pour toi spécialement, je révelerai que la fic est entierement écrite. je posterai tous les deux jours en moyenne sauf le w-end du 8 mai au 12 mai où je n'aurai pas d'ordi. La Fic est composée de 23 chapitres . Il y aura de l'humour et pas mal de rebondissements après les neufs chapitres de Flash back.**

**J'ai pas encore capté comment rèpondre aux reviews , mais ça viendra!! **


	6. Chapter 6 : La réunion

**Chapitre 6 : Réunion**

Merci à **POTTERIC** qui a la gentillesse de rewiever.

Le coeur peut s'émouvoir souvent à la rencontre d'un autre être, car chacun exerce sur chacun des attractions et des répulsions.

Guy de Maupassant

Le jour de la réunion arriva.

Après le repas du soir dans la grande salle, tous les enseignants se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs afin d'assister à la présentation. Minerva les accueillit et tous prirent place autour de la grande table prévue à cet effet.

Comme à son habitude le professeur de potions magiques affichait un air renfrogné. Son attitude maussade, son comportement boudeur et morose n'étonnait plus personne. Mais son caractère semblait se dégrader de jour en jour et les élèves se plaignaient de faire plus que d'habitude les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

Les sabliers se vidaient à la moindre incartade et c'est tout juste si les pauvres enfants osaient respirer pendant son cours.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait semblé plus humain après la chute du tyran. Sa conduite actuelle était une véritable énigme pour les autres professeurs.

Minerva Mac Gonagall conjura un service à thé et une théière et chacun se servit en attendant le début de la réunion.

Bridget entama la présentation.

-« Comme vous le savez, j'ai été mandatée par le Ministère de la Magie afin d'effectuer une étude bilan sur l'éducation sorcière. Ceci pour pouvoir établir à court terme un rapprochement avec le système éducatif moldu et proposer aux jeunes sorciers des enseignements complémentaires qui les prépareront à évoluer dans le monde moldu avec autant d'aisance que dans leur monde".

«En conclusion de mon rapport je suggérerai des réformes, qui, si le Ministère les acceptent seront mises en place à la prochaine rentrée».

«Pour ce faire, j'effectue des recherches en bibliothèque. Je serai amenée par la suite à étudier dans les grandes lignes les matières dispensées actuellement à Poudlard et les méthodes d'enseignements que vous pratiquez».

« Si l'on en croit un récent recensement, La population de jeunes sorciers nés-moldus est de plus en plus importante par rapport à la population de souche sorcière.

«D'une part parce que les moldus ont évolué. Tout en ignorant officiellement l'existence d'un monde sorcier, certains l'entrevoient et l'ostracisme anti-sorcier est en nette régression. Les parents moldus sont plutôt fiers d'avoir des enfants qui ont des pouvoirs particuliers et les brident de moins en moins».

«D'autre part parce que la population de souche sorcière a souffert de la guerre qui vient de s'achever et se reproduit de moins en moins. Les familles sorcières ont le plus souvent, à part quelques exceptions, un enfant unique. La natalité est en baisse».

« Sans l'apport d'enfants sorciers nés-moldus, la population sorcière serait en voie de disparition ».

A ces mots des murmures inquiets, d'autres sceptiques, s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-« Oui, je comprends votre sentiment, mais ceci est la conclusion d'un rapport, tout a fait fiable auquel j'ai eu accès et que le ministère publiera bientôt. »

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

-« Afin que les enfants de souche sorcière n'aient pas à souffrir d'un handicap dans leur connaissance du monde moldu. Il faudra certainement mettre en place un enseignement des us et coutumes moldus plus poussé qu'il ne l'est actuellement».

« Et pour que les nés-moldus s'adaptent pleinement au monde sorcier, il convient de leur dispenser un enseignement de vie sorcière. Et ceci dès la première année».

«Ces deux enseignements devraient être obligatoires pour les populations concernées».

« Evidement ceci est un exemple d'autres réformes découleront inévitablement de mes analyses».

«Dans un futur proche j'assisterai avec votre permission à quelques cours dans toutes les matières enseignées. Je souhaiterai que nous prenions rendez-vous à ce propos.

«Le ministère de la magie est soucieux de mettre en place le plus rapidement possible ces réformes».

« Voilà les grandes lignes des recherches et travaux que je vais effectuer. Je vous tiendrai au fait de leurs avancements par des réunions de ce type. A la fin de la réunion, je souhaiterai établir un calendrier de rendez-vous avec chacun d'entre-vous pour me rendre à l'un ou plusieurs de vos cours. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me faire part de vos remarques ou critiques éventuelles ».

Snape prit alors la parole.

-«J'aurai aimé savoir si vous avez les compétences requises pour mener à bien une telle étude ». Dit t-il d'une voix qui frisait le mépris.

-«J'ai des diplômes de troisième cycle en Sociologie et Psychologie d'une université moldue. J'ai réalisé plusieurs études dans un cabinet conseil, dont une sur la réforme de l'enseignement primaire en France, commandée par le ministère de l'éducation nationale moldu. Je tiens à votre disposition mon curriculum vitae détaillé au cas où vous auriez des doutes sur le choix effectué par le ministère de la magie.» Répondit Bridget d'une voix assurée.

-« Le ministère de la magie nous a autrefois imposé d'autres choix peu judicieux, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Nous y sommes habitués. Rien ne nous étonnera plus» Rétorqua t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules. « Nous avons aussi accueilli dans le passé une représentante du ministère dans nos classes, tout le monde sais comment cela s'est terminé. Et voilà qu 'après UMBRIDGE, le ministre prétends nous imposer la présence d'UMBRIDGET »

Ces mots déclenchèrent l'hilarité de l'assistance et Bridget, qui était au courant de l'épisode Umbridge, s'empourpra de colère.

Il me cherche, se dit-elle, s'il continue comme ça, il va me trouver.

-« Vous n'avez pas le choix Professeur Snape, si vous avez des remarques de cet ordre, elles ne sont pas de mon ressort, adressez les aux autorités compétentes, c'est-à-dire au ministère. Pour l'instant, j'ai carte blanche, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes tenu de vous conformer aux directives, à savoir: coopérer et m'accueillir dans votre classe ».

« Lorsque je vous demandais de vous exprimer, tout à l'heure, je parlais de remarques constructives évidemment ». Ajouta t-elle, en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

Snape ne répliqua pas mais la fusilla du regard. Son expression sinistre et glaciale fit froid dans le dos de Bridget. Elle savourait néanmoins sa victoire. Elle avait enfin réussi à le faire taire.

Rendez-vous fut pris avec les professeurs sauf avec Severus qui sortit de la salle.

Tant pis se dit-elle j'irai à l'improviste. On verra qui aura le dernier mot.

Severus Snape passablement énervé rentrait dans ses cachots. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et fit léviter sa bouteille de whisky pur-feu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisaient pour la chasser de son esprit.

Elle lui inspirait des sentiments équivoques. Elle l'irritait car elle lui rappelait ces doux moments de sa jeunesse où Lili et lui avaient découvert l'amour ensemble.

Tout en elle évoquait Lili. Ses yeux à la couleur si particulière, la colère qu'ils exprimaient lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre lui, ses cheveux qui semblaient si doux que parfois il devait se retenir de les caresser, sa moue expressive lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à la bibliothèque, son rire cristallin quand le ''bellâtre'' la distrayait.

Son corps aux courbes expressives (des seins ronds, des fesses galbées moulées dans des pantalons) lui rappelait celui de Lili qui lui avait procuré le plus intense des plaisirs, les plus grandes joies, quand elle s'était donnée à lui pendant leur sixième année.

Les vêtements moldus de la demoiselle ne cachaient rien de ses atouts qui lui rappelaient tant ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait irrémédiablement perdu, par sa seule faute à lui, Severus Snape. Son intransigeance, avait poussé Lili dans les bras de James Potter. Sa bêtise l'avait condamnée.

Severus poussa un gémissement sourd et bût à même le goulot. Ses vieux démons se réveillaient.

Bridget rentrait dans ses appartements.

Cet homme l'énervait. Il pouvait sembler glacial, sarcastique, amer et souvent cruel dans ses propos.

Pourtant elle avait pu sentir parfois une douce chaleur qui émanait de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait pu capter les regards qu'il lui jetait à la dérobée.

Elle savait par Harry que sous ses airs cassants et froids se dissimulait un être très intelligent, loyal, et capable d'amour. Harry ne lui avait pas tout raconté de l'histoire de Snape.

Elle savait juste qu'il avait été mangemort et qu'il s'était repenti, avait espionné pour l'ordre et qu'il avait aussi protégé Harry, lui sauvant la vie de nombreuses fois.

Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude à son égard. Pourquoi était t-il si horrible avec elle?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il l'attirait malgré tout.

Elle aimait la couleur de ses yeux d'un noir insondable si profond, celle de ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui encadraient le visage, sa bouche qui se relevait plus souvent dans un rictus que dans un sourire, ses doigts longs et fins, son élégance naturelle qui lui donnait l'air d'un derviche tourneur lorsqu'il faisait virevolter sa cape de sorcier en se déplaçant dans les couloirs.

Elle aimait les intonations de sa voix.

Elle aussi l'avait observé à la dérobée. Cet homme était une énigme qu'elle voudrait bien résoudre.

Bridget soupira et s'affala sur le canapé de son salon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7 : hostilités déclarées

NDA :Encore un chapitre qui fait partie du flash back. merci à Potteric et à Weylin pour leurs commentaires.

Chapitre 7: Hostilités déclarées

Les jours suivants, elle s'investit dans son travail, passant de longues heures en bibliothèque.

Lui sortait rarement de ses cachots, on le voyait peu aux repas. Il était redevenu le sujet de conversation numéro un de l'établissement. Elèves et professeur se demandait qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

Il continuait, fidèle à sa réputation, à vider les sabliers de l'école et même celui de ses serpentards. Tous le regardaient avec crainte et évitaient de se trouver sur son passage.

Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de relations physiques avec une femme. IL avait toujours refusé de participer aux viols et autres orgies dont été friand Lucius. Il ne se serait jamais abaissé à cela. Il avait eu quelques aventures, rapides et sans lendemain avec des femmes mangemorts, au retour de raids particulièrement éprouvants. Lorsqu'il se haïssait, pour les actions qu'il avait été obligé d'accomplir, et qu'une étreinte fugace et brutale, parfois entre deux portes, le soulageait du trop plein d'amertume, d'écoeurement et de tensions accumulées.

Sa côte auprès des ces femmes avait augmenté après la mort de Dumbledore quand sa position de bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres était devenu une évidence. Il avait pu plus souvent qu'à son tour goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. La plupart du temps il les méprisait. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à ces ébats, c'est qu'il en sortait le corps et l'esprit vidés.

Elle, il rêvait de la tenir dans ses bras de lui faire l'amour intensément, de la faire hurler de plaisir sous ses caresses. Pourtant, il ne cessait de la traiter durement, de lui parler avec agressivité. Comme s'il voulait se protéger d'elle, ou la protéger de lui….

Elle allait souvent rendre visite à Hagrid dans sa cabane. Il était ravi d'avoir la compagnie de la tante de Harry. Il lui montrait les créatures magiques, les sombrals, les scrouts à pétards... Il lui parlait de son neveu Harry, lui narrait les années sombres où le mage noir faisait régner la terreur dans leur monde. Il lui racontait Dumbledore, Lili, James, les maraudeurs…

Elle était attentive. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il aborde le sujet de Snape. Elle n'osait amener la conversation sur lui. Pourtant elle brûlait de questionner le garde chasse à ce sujet.

Quel enfant, quel adolescent avait t-il été ? Comment et pourquoi était-il devenu cet adulte amer aux répliques acerbes ? Pourquoi avait-il parfois le regard si triste ?

Certes, Hagrid n'aurait pas pu répondre à toutes ces questions. Mais en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur lui, il lui aurait permis de mieux comprendre le personnage. Pourtant Hagrid n'abordait jamais le sujet….

Snape était renfermé, désagréable, acariâtre, aigri…Il n'avait rien du prince charmant et pourtant, il l'attirait. Elle aurait voulu tout connaître de sa vie et la partager...

Les semaines passèrent, et avec elles, le bal d'halloween où elle se rendit avec Angus.

Severus n'y mis pas les pieds.

Elle sortait beaucoup avec le jeune écossais, ils étaient devenus des amis proches et se faisaient leurs confidences. Il était différent de tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait .Elle appréciait ce cadeau de la providence grâce auquel, elle se sentait moins seule.

Elle commença à se rendre dans les classes. Tout était inédit pour elle et chaque minute de ses journées lui procurait le plaisir de la découverte d'un monde nouveau.

Elle y était très bien accueillie. Tout le monde l'aimait, et tous, élèves et professeurs faisaient en sorte de faciliter son travail.

Elle avait retardé le plus possible sa venue dans les classes de Severus, sachant qu'elle n'y serait pas bien reçue.

Oh Non! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ! C'était juste un peu d'anxiété…

Un jour pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se présenta au cours de potions Gryffondor Serpentard de troisième année.

Après avoir timidement frappé à la lourde porte de chêne, elle entra, le cours venait de débuter. Les élèves commençaient la préparation d'une potion dont la recette était marquée au tableau. Le maître des potions était assis derrière son bureau occupé à corriger des copies, une multitude de rouleaux de parchemin étalée devant lui, une plume à la main.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-« Dehors ! » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, en désignant la porte d'un doigt impérieux.

-« Pardon ? » Fit-elle, comme si elle avait mal entendu.

-« Et en plus, Vous êtes sourde ! » Il se leva d'un bond, baguette brandie. Se rua sur elle, la saisit par les épaules, la fit pivoter sur elle même et la jeta hors de la salle en claquant violement la porte derrière elle.

Les élèves étaient sidérés. Certains Serpentards riaient.

Il les fusilla tous du regard.

-« Si vous ne voulez pas que les sabliers de vos maisons soient vides jusqu'à la fin des temps, je vous conseille de continuer la préparation de votre potion sans dire **UN.****SEUL.MOT **!!»

Bridget se retrouva abasourdie à la porte de la classe. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il l'avait jeté comme une malpropre! Il avait osé! Ce mufle avait osé!

Elle prit sans tarder le chemin du bureau de Minerva.

-"Vous vous rendez-compte Minerva, ce sale type m'a carrément fichue à la porte de sa classe. Manu militari, baguette en main. Il s'est jeté sur moi comme un sombral sur un gros steak saignant. Il m'a humilié devant tous les élèves . Je le hais! Je l'exècre ! J'en ferai de la charpie, je le hacherai menu, il agonisera dans d'atroces souffrances!..."

Minerva Mac Gonagall soupira. Encore et toujours Severus. qui faisait des siennes et montait sur ses grands sombrals. Elle allait devoir lui parler, remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure, lui ordonner de recevoir la jeune femme dans sa classe...

Après une entrevue houleuse avec la Directrice, il fût contraint et forcé d'accepter la jeune femme dans son cours.

Elle se présenta donc une semaine plus tard au même cours et elle attendit avec les élèves que le maître des potions vienne ouvrir la porte.

Elle se dirigea sans un mot au fond de la salle et elle s'assit. Apparemment, il avait décidé de l'ignorer et de saboter son travail. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas observer ses méthodes d'enseignement, il donna un contrôle écrit à ses élèves et se mit à corriger des copies. On entendait les mouches voler.

Il veut jouer au plus fin avec moi, et bien, il n'aura pas le dernier mot...

Elle s'incrusta à tous les cours de la journée et même de la semaine. Les contrôles pleuvaient sur les élèves comme un hippogriffe sur une buse.

Il ne changea pas d'un iota sa ligne de conduite, elle ne baissa pas les bras.

Minerva dût encore montrer les dents pour que celui-qui-avait-une-attitude-de-gamin-immature comme se plaisait à le nommer Bridget consente enfin à reprendre normalement ses activités et à prodiguer un véritable cours.

Et ce fût vraiment à un véritable cours Snapien qu'elle assista.

Avec tout ce que cela comporte de hurlements, vociférations, intimidations, menaces non déguisées, explosion de chaudron, points injustement ôtés aux Gryffondor et tout aussi injustement attribués aux Serpentard, retenues, cris, stupeurs et tremblements...

Elle se disait qu'à se mettre dans de tels états il devait être au bord de l'infarctus, et les pauvres enfants étaient au bord de la syncope...

En partant, la tête haute et le regard fier, dans une attitude qu'elle jugeait digne, elle n'avait qu'une idée, le CASSER.

Lorsqu'elle partit, fière et droite, le regard arrogant, dans une attitude bravache qu'il assimilait à celle de ces maudits Gryffondor, il n'avait qu'une envie, la GIFLER.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Chapter 8 :Trêve de noël

Chapitre 8: Trêve de Noël

Oh oui! Elle allait le casser dans son rapport. Pas directement, car elle n'était pas là pour juger ou noter les professeurs. Mais insidieusement, en émettant des remarques ou propositions qui irait à l'encontre de ses intérêts. De toutes façons, elle serait rigoureusement honnête et vu ce à quoi elle avait assisté, elle n'aurait aucun mal à soumettre des suggestions ou des idées de réformes qui contrecarreraient les méthodes du maître des potions, pour le plus grand bien des élèves.

Elle avait maintenant presque tous les éléments pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Noël était dans un peu moins de dix jours. Il lui restait à interroger des élèves selon un échantillon représentatif de l'école qu'elle avait déterminé en détaillant les listes. Elle avait extrait un panel d'élèves selon plusieurs critères: leur âge, année d'étude, origines, situation familiale. Elle finirait ces entrevues à la rentrée et s'attaquerait à la rédaction aussitôt après.

Elle pût se rendre compte lors de ses entretiens avec les enfants de leur grand désarroi... Ils semblaient pour la plupart supporter encore les séquelles de la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas ou peu reçus de soutien psychologique.

Aucun psycho-mage n'avait été nommé pour les aider. Ce rôle incombait souvent aux directeurs de maison. Et quand on connaissait la psychologie et le doigté de Severus Snape, on pouvait se faire du souci pour les pauvres serpentards.

Les enfants lui firent part de leurs aspirations, parfois même de leurs craintes et elle résolut de les aider même si cela sortait de ses attributions.

Enfin Noël arriva, elle était invité à passer les vacances au Terrier avec toute la tribu, famille et amis. Molly et Arthur la considérait comme l'une de leurs enfants et elle les aimait beaucoup.

Bien que, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, Arthur bénéficia d'un luxueux appartement de fonction au 10 1/2 Downing street à Londres, Molly refusait de quitter définitivement le Terrier, la maison où elle avait élevé ses enfants et où elle avait vécu heureuse.

Cette ambiance familiale bon enfant, la joie et les rires étaient un vrai bonheur. Molly et aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient remis de la mort de Fred. Et ils ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais. Mais la vie continuait.

Elle avait fait un tour dans le Londres moldu avant de retrouver Harry pour qu'il les fassent transplaner jusqu'au Terrier et elle y avait acheté tous ses cadeaux..

Un téléphone portable dernier cri pour Arthur qui ne s'en servirait probablement pas (mais qui comme chacun le savait était fou de technologie moldu), une magnifique écharpe en soie du cashmere pour Molly et des cadeaux pour tout le reste de la famille. Elle avait aussi des présents Minerva et Angus, le petit Teddy, Andromeda, Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père qui devaient les rejoindre pour le déjeuner du 25.

Le réveillon se passa dans la bonne humeur et tous se régalèrent des bons plats de Molly. Ils s'amusèrent des farces de George qui testait comme d'habitude sur sa famille les dernières inventions des magasins Weasley. Et s'échangèrent de nombreux cadeaux.

Le 25 au matin Bridget entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et proposer son aide à Molly. Elle avala prestement son thé et ses toasts et entreprit d'aider à la cuisine.

Hermione, Ginny et Fleur préparait la table à la salle à manger et plaçaient de petits cartons sur lesquels étaient notés les noms des convives .Elle prenaient bien soin d'intercaler une fille, un garçon...

Elle étaient dubitatives sur la place qui devait revenir à l'un deux et se disputaient fermement sur le sujet. Bridget les entendaient discuter et rire de la cuisine sans percevoir distinctement leur conversation.

Elle monta prendre une douche et se changer avant la venue des derniers invités. Elle décida de porter un pantalon noir moulant qui mettait en valeur sa taille, et un petit haut en soie verte légèrement décolleté qui soulignait avantageusement les courbes de sa poitrine. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux avec une ombre vert pâle, elle appliqua un trait de crayons sur ses paupières. Elle ne maquilla pas ses lèvres. Elle les avaient naturellement charnues et brillantes et cela suffisait pour attirer le regard. Elle agrémenta sa tenue d'un collier d'argent incrusté de petites émeraudes discrètes et coiffa ses cheveux qu'elle laissa longs, tomber sur sa chute de reins. Elle était ravissante. Elle chaussa des escarpins vernis noirs. Elle faillit s'étouffer de rire en constatant qu'elle arborait les couleurs de serpentard ce qui était le comble de l'ironie au sein d'une assemblée exclusivement composé de Gryffondors.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le vert va si bien aux roux, se dit-elle.

Il était 12 heures, elle descendit.

Elle franchissait la porte du salon quand elle s'arrêta stupéfaite.

Non !! Pas lui!!

Aux côtés d'Angus et Minerva se tenait l'horrible, l'immonde, l'irrécupérable, Severus Snape en personne.

Elle croyait halluciner. Et, seuls lui et elle étaient habillés en vert et noir. Ce qu'il avait bien entendu remarqué car il lui adressa un regard amusé.

Bridget les salua, lui et Minerva, embrassa Angus et échangea les banalités d'usage en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Vint le moment où Molly annonça le début du repas et où tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Elle se sentait prise d'un étrange pressentiment.

Bingo!! C'était vraiment sa journée! Ces chipies ne sachant où placer Severus l'avait tout simplement mis à côté d'elle. Et Angus qui était à l'autre bout de la table, ne pourrait lui être d'aucun secours.

Elle comprenait ce qui avait suscité les rires des filles précédemment.

Il apparut au cours de la conversation générale que Snape, lui aussi ancien membre de l'ordre, était régulièrement invité. Molly l'appréciait et l'avait toujours traité avec bonté. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé même aux pires heures, après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle semblait toujours vouloir couver ceux qui l'entourait et elle se montrait protectrice, comme une mère poule, même avec lui qui n'avait pourtant qu'une dizaine d'années de moins qu'elle.

Bridget s'assit raide comme la justice en essayant de ne pas montrer son exaspération, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête. Elle devait donc faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Severus lui aussi avait décidé de montrer un bon coeur dans une situation qu'il ne pouvait qualifier de mauvaise fortune puisqu'il était assis à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée vêtue de vert et parée d'argent, il avait retenu son souffle. Elle était superbe.

Douce Nimue ! Qu'elle était belle D'une beauté à faire pâlir Aphrodite elle même.

Et il se trouvait assis à ses côtés. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était la Miss-je-sais-tout qui avait dressé la table et placé les convives. Encore une dette qu'il aurait envers Granger.

Il avait pris de bonnes résolutions, il allait se montrer charmant.

Oh ! Oui! Bien sur, il pouvait se montrer charmant quand il le désirait. Il suffisait qu'il le veuille ...

Il venait de signer la trêve de Noël.

Il fût agréable et attentionné à la grande surprise de sa voisine de table. Lui faisant la conversation, prévenant ses moindres désirs. Il était lettré et ses domaines de prédilections multiples. Ils parlèrent musique classique, littérature moldue, art ... Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme qui découvrait un être extrêmement cultivé.

Elle ne pouvait résister au charme charismatique de ce sorcier ténébreux.

A la fin du repas les garçons décidèrent de faire une partie de Quiditch. Et ils profitèrent du temps froid, sec et ensoleillé pour aller prendre l'air.

Les équipes se formèrent d'un côté Harry, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, de l'autre Bill, Angus, Severus et George. Percy tenait le rôle d'arbitre. Neville qui était une vraie catastrophe sur un ballet s'abstint. Les filles étaient venues en spectatrices et la partie débuta.

Bridget ne comprenait rien à ce jeu. Elle n'était déjà pas douée quand il s'agissait des jeux de balle ou de ballon moldu, mais là ! C'était le bouquet ! Tous à califourchon sur des balais, l'un d'eux essayait d'attraper une petite boule couleur or munie d'ailes et qui se déplaçait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et ses coéquipiers essayaient d'empêcher l'équipe adverse de faire de même.

Le seul avantage qu'elle y trouvait c'était d'admirer le vol en balai. C'était absolument fabuleux de voir avec quelle grâce les protagonistes de ce jeu se déplaçaient. Les figures, les prouesses acrobatiques toutes plus aériennes et dangereuses les unes que les autres se succédaient.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer l'habilité et l'élégance de Severus sur un balai. Et bien qu'il ait vingt de plus qu'eux, il pouvait encore en remontrer aux plus jeunes.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Apparemment le coup de sifflet final. Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or. Aussitôt une véritable cacophonie se fit entendre. L'équipe perdante contestait la décision de l'arbitre de siffler la fin du match. L'arbitre aurait du sanctionné une faute. Il aurait du intervenir avant la capture du vif d'or.

Le pauvre Percy en prenait pour son grade. Il était agressé verbalement de tous côtés.Il se faisait traiter d'arbitre vendu par les uns et de génie de l'arbitrage par les autres.

Les esprits commençaient sérieusement à s'échauffer et les filles durent s'en mêler pour les calmer.

Tout recommençait à rentrer dans l'ordre quand Bridget eu le malheur d'ajouter en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé:

-« Mettez des hommes qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers sur un terrain de jeux, et même ceux qui semblent les plus matures redeviendront de véritables gamins. »

Aussitôt, celui qui était le plus âgé, et qui se considérait comme êtant le plus mature, perçut cette réflexion comme une attaque personnelle.

-« Et prenez des femelles écervelées comme spectatrices, miss, elle ne comprendront rien au jeu du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de chiffons !» rétorqua Severus d'une voix ironique et le regard méprisant.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle dispute opposant les filles aux garçons, les femelles écervelées aux gamins immatures. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Bridget et Severus n'échangèrent pas de mots doux...

La trêve de noël venait de se terminer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9 : Réformes

Je ne pourrai pas poster avant le 12 ou 13/06 donc je mets un deuxième chapitre aujourdhui. C'est le dernier du flash back. bous saurez le pourquoi et le comment de la fureur de Severus Chapitre 1 .Dans les chapitres à suivre surtout les 11 et 12, il y aura de l'humour.

Chapitre 9: Réformes

Les vacances de noël étaient finies et ils durent reprendre leurs activités.

De retour au château, elle recommença les entretiens avec les élèves et s'attela à la rédaction de son mémoire.

Les choses semblaient redevenues normales avec le Professeur Snape. Ils s'ignoraient.

Ils s'évitaient en apparence, et se jetaient beaucoup de regards à la dérobée. Elle hantait toujours ses pensées et lui celle de la jeune femme. Mais après leurs derniers démêlés. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers pour faire le premier pas.

Elle continua ses sorties avec Angus. Durant les mois de janvier et février, ils purent s'adonner aux joies du patinage sur le lac gelé. Faire de longues balades dans les bois. Les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid de l'hiver, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants à des batailles de boules de neige et à façonner des bonshommes qu'ils habillaient de l'écharpe et de la cape d'Angus, en disant qu'ils ressemblaient à Snape en plus jovials.

Tout le parc retentissait de leurs éclats de rires et souvent les élèves se mêlaient à eux pour des batailles mémorables.

Un jour, ils accompagnèrent même Hagrid dans la forêt interdite à la recherche de plantes rares et de crins de licorne. Ces ingrédients servaient à la préparation de potions et Hagrid ravitaillait régulièrement Severus Snape.

Ce fût encore une aventure nouvelle et captivante et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté, pour une année sabbatique, l'entreprise moldue qui l'employait. Eloignée de toute civilisation ou presque, dans cet endroit perdu au fin fond de l'écosse, l'expérience qu'elle vivait au quotidien était plus enrichissante que tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Tout allait bien, dans quelques mois sa mission se terminerait et elle pourrait retrouver le monde moldus, son travail, ses amis, sa vie….

Rien ne la retiendrait plus dans le monde sorcier, hormis ses nouveaux amis qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle famille.

Mi-avril, le soir après les cours se déroula la réunion de présentation du projet avant transmission du mémoire au ministère.

Les participants étaient réunis dans la salle des professeurs et Bridget prit la parole pour présenter son bilan.

Après les salutations d'usage, elle distribua à chacun un exemplaire de son étude, photocopié et relié à la manière moldu.

Après une présentation exhaustive de l'existant. Elle avait mis en exergue ce qui lui paraissait être les points positifs du système d'éducation sorcier, pour arriver enfin aux points négatifs et solutions préconisées pour y remédier.

Elle proposait, un accompagnement des nés-moldus avec prise de contact avec leur famille bien avant la lettre de Poudlard. Cette action pouvait s'inscrire également dans une surveillance des enfants pour éviter toute maltraitance.

Dés la première année à Poudlard, ils devraient recevoir des cours d'éducation sorcière.

Le modus vivendi sorcier devraient leur être enseigné au même titre que les us et coutumes moldues aux enfants de souche sorcière.

Des stages en immersion leurs seraient proposés aux uns chez les moldus, aux autres chez les sorciers. Il faudrait recenser des familles moldues et sorcières prêtes à accueillir bénévolement un enfant pour une durée d'une semaine pendant les vacances. Ceci pourrait s'effectuer sous forme d'échange.

Des voyages culturels dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde sorcier à l'étranger et l'enseignement d'une langue étrangère devrait être mis en place.

En ce qui concernait la vie de l'établissement, elle souhaitait la création de club de technologie moldue, d'échecs, de musique, de théâtre, de sports moldus...Ces clubs seraient gérés par des étudiants et recevraient une dotation du ministère, les enseignants pourraient y participer pour faire des interventions ou y dispenser cours et conseils.

Elle préconisait dans l'établissement la venue d'un psycho-mage un jour par semaine pour pouvoir prendre en charge les cas à problèmes.

Elle conseillait la présence de représentants des élèves dans les conseils de classe et lors des prises de décisions importantes pour le devenir du collège.

Toutes ces idées furent accueillies favorablement par la majorité des personnes présentes.

Puis elle en vint à l'enseignement et ce fût une autre histoire. Elle y mit les formes.

Ce qui posait problème, c'était selon elle les matières de Divination, Histoire de la magie et de Potions.

Elle avait remarqué et elle le dit, le peu d'engouement des élèves pour ces matières et elle proposait de les réformer.

Ce manque d'intérêt était dû, au manque de maturité des élèves en ce qui concernait la divination. Donc, pourquoi ne pas commencer à enseigner cette matière en quatrième année seulement avec la création d'un club de divination pour les èléves les plus enclins à comprendre, apprécier et pratiquer cet art noble.

La réaction de Trelaunay fut assez positive. Le qualificatif « d'art noble », pour la matière qu'elle enseignait la flatta au plus haut point. Ce qui était en fait le but recherché. Elle n'émit pas d'objection.

Pour l'histoire de la magie, l'enseignant, le professeur Binns devrait prendre une retraite bien méritée et laisser la place à quelqu'un de plus dynamique, de ...plus vivant...

De moins mortel, se dit Bridget en évitant toutefois de rajouter ce trait d'humour à haute voix.

Et pour les potions, Il était évident que l'enseignant actuel répugnait à enseigner à des élèves trop néophytes en la matière et que ses talents de Maître des potions le prédisposaient à dispenser plutôt un enseignement supérieur.

Elle avait noté la désaffection pour les potions dès le passage des BUSE.

En plaçant la barre trop haute (obtenir un optimal aux buse), le maître n'encourageait personne à garder cette option. L'évaluation pour son maintien après les BUSE, devrait être faite en fonction des résultats des à l'examen et du contrôle continu des cinq premières années.

Enseignée de manière différente aux plus jeunes années, avec plus de patience, d'écoute, de pédagogie, par un autre enseignant, les élèves renonceraient peut-être moins cette matière.

Elle envisageait donc que les premières, secondes troisièmes et quatrièmes années soient confiées à un autre enseignant, et que l'enseignant actuel, prenne en charge en plus de cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, la préparation en deux ans d'un BTS (Brevet deTechnicien en Sorcellerie ) option Potions que des étudiants intéressés et motivés pourraient suivre après leurs ASPIC.

D'autres BTS pourrait voir le jour dans d'autres matières.

Severus Snape, le visage livide et le regard noir écoutait sans souffler mot. Il n'avait pas apprécié le terme "répugnait". Ni qu'elle mette l'accent sur son manque de patience, de pédagogie et d'écoute. Il ne lui permettrait pas ce genre de libertés. Il prenait ce jugement comme une offense qui lui était faite devant ses confrères. Il bouillonnait de courroux contenu mais ne laissait rien paraître.

Les résultats de l'enquête et les propositions devaient être transmises au ministère dans les jours qui suivaient. Si ces propositions étaient acceptées, Bridget devait étudier les modalités de mise en place des réformes durant le temps qu'il lui restait à accomplir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Après avoir débattu des quelques points que certains souhaitaient développer, les participants se séparèrent et Bridget rangea la salle avec l'aide de Minerva qui utilisa sa baguette pour aller plus vite.

Elles s'aperçurent que le professeur Snape avait "oublié" son exemplaire du rapport et Bridget le prit pour le lui amener dans ses quartiers. Le calme du professeur de potions l'avait agréablement surprise et elle pensait qu'il s'était fait une raison pour accepter ces réformes. Elle était certaine d'y avoir mis suffisamment les formes pour cela. Notamment en mettant en exergue les qualités qui faisaient de lui un enseignant plutôt destiné à l'enseignement supérieur.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les cachots, satisfaite du travail réalisé et soulagée de l'accueil qui lui avait été fait. Elle frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le sorcier apparut animé d'une fureur inextinguible. Il la saisit au bras et la projeta dans la salle de classe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	10. Chapter 10 : Dure réalité

Chapitre 10 : Dure réalité

Jamais ! Plus jamais ça ! Il ne m'aura plus jamais !!

Elle émergea de sa douche les joues brûlantes et avec une migraine tenace.

Elle se sécha, enfila un pyjama et avala une potion de sommeil, sans rêves de Mme Pomfresh. Probablement préparée par ce crétin de Snape, se dit-elle. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus Snape, était rongé par les regrets.

Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et il en était conscient.

Elle avait répondu tendrement à ses baisers, elle s'était laissée emportée sous ses caresses, elle avait vibré intensément sous ses assauts...Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?...Il l'avait tout simplement humilié en prononçant un prénom qui n'était pas le sien, le prénom de sa soeur Lili...

Pourquoi ce lapsus ? il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même. S'il avait été attiré au début par sa ressemblance avec sa soeur, il s'était peu à peu attaché à Bridget.

Elle n'était pas Lili. Lili n'était pas aussi détendue, heureuse de vivre, insouciante comme semblait l'être Bridget. Lili n'avait pas sa moue boudeuse lorsqu'elle était contrariée, Lili n'avait pas les expressions enfantines qui apparaissaient souvent sur le visage de sa soeur, elle était trop sérieuse.

La guerre l'avait rendue réfléchie, prudente et rationnelle à un âge où elle aurait du être insouciante.

Ils vivaient alors une époque troublée, incertaine. Une époque où leur avenir leur paraissait dangereux et inquiétant. Une époque où ils durent faire des choix décisifs. Un avenir où planaient la menace du Lord Noir et de la guerre. Dans cette ambiance, Lili ne pouvait être aussi vivante que l'était Bridget qui avait été élevée à l'abri d'un foyer protecteur, loin du danger.

C'était cette fraîcheur qui l'avait conquis. Et quand, la nuit, il imaginait prendre possession d'un corps, c'était de celui de Bridget.

Depuis des mois, il l'observait, depuis des mois, il la convoitait, depuis des mois, il l'espérait, elle et personne d'autre.

Il s'était surpris à être d'une jalousie maladive lorsqu'il avait constaté, la complicité qui la liait au neveu de Minerva. Le cœur serré, il aurait aimé être à la place du jeune homme pour partager avec elle les instants de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'elle semblait vivre en sa compagnie .

Pauvre idiot, se dit-il, ton irascibilité maladive et ton incompétence en matière de séduction frisent la bêtise congénitale.

Il devrait sûrement s'excuser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il le ferait, dès demain.

Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais su. Tout cela le dépassait. D'ordinaire, il se servait, prenait et jetait sans états d'âmes. D'ordinaire, ses relations pouvaient être qualifiées d'hygiéniques, là il éprouvait des sentiments profonds. Il devait à tout prix rattraper sa bévue.

Tandis qu'il se fustigeait mentalement, Severus Snape essayait de noyer ses remords dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Le lendemain matin, Bridget eût l'impression de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois.

Elle avait du mal à digérer l'affront de la veille et sa colère ne cédait pas de terrain. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait furieuse contre lui, mais surtout contre elle.

Elle éprouvait une véritable honte d'avoir baissé sa garde, d'avoir révélé ses sentiments en répondant de tout son corps et de toute son âme aux caresses du sorcier. Pour subir ensuite l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé.

Et s'il la prenait pour une marie-couche-toi-là qui cède sans préliminaires. Après tout, il aurait raison !!

Le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle n'oserait plus jamais croiser son regard sarcastique qui ne manquerait pas de la juger, de l'abaisser.

Il la détaillerai sûrement d'un oeil intransigeant de conquérant dominateur, de prédateur cruel, face à sa victime faible, soumise et consentante !!

Bref, une idiote !! Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote. Cette idée la rongeait, la déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Belle image du monde moldu qu'elle montrait là !!

Elle alla noyer ses idées noires sous le jet brûlant de sa douche matinale.

A peine habillée, elle alla rejoindre Angus et s'effondra sur son épaule.

C'était un samedi matin, Il devait passer la journée à Pré-au-lard pour faire quelques emplettes.

Le jeune homme était devenu son confident. Il était au courant de ses sentiments inavoués pour le maître des potions et il était persuadé que ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle lui raconta une version édulcorée de l'affaire, et Angus fût forcé de constater que Snape était un vrai goujat.

Elle trouvait que le mot était faible et, pour évacuer sa rage, elle entrepris de qualifier le maître des potions de tous les noms d'oiseaux, les plus insultants qu'elle connaissent.

Le jeune homme la consola du mieux qu'il put et ils se rendirent tout de même au village. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Toute la journée elle se traîna comme une âme en peine.

Le soir, ils revinrent au château et elle prétexta une migraine pour se retrancher dans ses appartements sans dîner.

Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude, maintenant qu'il avait bien occupé sa journée pour lui changer les idées, Angus la laissa devant sa porte.

Elle rentra et se défit de ses paquets, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Angus avait certainement du oublier de lui dire quelque chose et c'est avec un grand sourire pour son ami qui avait tant supporté ses pleurs qu'elle ouvrit sa porte.

Derrière elle se trouvait Severus Snape. Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

-" Que voulez-vous ?" Lui demanda t-elle

-« Puis-je entrer, je souhaite vous parler. »

-« Et bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. En fait, vous m'avez déjà tout dit hier soir ! »

-« Je veux vous présenter des excuses. Essayons d'établir un dialogue. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé. Je pense pouvoir m'expliquer, si vous me laissez entrer… Je ne peux le faire dans le couloir. Nous ne serions pas à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

-« Je regrette mais je n'ai aucune envie d'accepter des excuses pour votre conduite inqualifiable. Je ne souhaite établir aucun dialogue avec vous. Vous avez montré à plusieurs reprises que le mot dialogue ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire. Vous êtes plutôt du genre monologue, du style j'ordonne, je décide, et les autres se taisent et s'exécutent. Je ne vous laisserai plus polluer l'air que je respire. Partez !! Je ne veux plus vous voir sur mon chemin", et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	11. Chapter 11 :Un congrés Olé Olé!

Voici la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira ! merci à toi Weylin pour tes commentaires.

Que vous appréciez ou pas , dites le ! c'est moins frustrant que le silence pour l'auteur. Merci.

Chapitre 11: Un congrès olé olé

Rire: Rire, c'est se réjouir d'un préjudice, mais avec bonne conscience.

Nietzsche Friedrich Wilhelm (1844-1900)

Severus après sa tentative infructueuse d'explication, décida à nouveau de l'ignorer totalement.

Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et c'était très bien ainsi.

Minerva avait reçu une invitation du ministère pour participer, pendant 4 jours, durant les vacances de Pâques, à un congrès européen sur « l'évolution de la société sorcière au vingt et unième siècle et sa place dans le monde »

Cette invitation qui s'adressait à la directrice, au sous-directeur et à un enseignant, stipulait que Bridget était également conviée, le thème étant plus ou moins en rapport avec son étude. Bien qu'elle regretta devoir y aller en compagnie de Snape, elle dut se résoudre à accepter l'offre.

Le congrès se déroulait en Espagne, à Malaga. Minerva, Snape, Bridget et Angus s'y rendirent donc en empruntant l'avion, au départ de Londres Heathrow, afin selon les directives du Ministère,de se familiariser avec les moyens de transport modus.

Minerva était accompagné de celui qui était son compagnon depuis près de trente ans, Sean Mac Connery. Ce bel écossais élégant, fin et racé, mais un peu décati, avait encore de beaux restes compte tenu de son âge avancé.

Sean était propriétaire d'une entreprise florissante de confection de Kilts.

Il avait commencé comme simple tailleur et était parvenu à faire fortune.

C'était un véritable artiste dans son domaine, un simple morceau de tissu prenait entre ses mains la dimension d'une oeuvre d'art. Il utilisait très peu sa baguette pour la confection, il avait des doigts d'or, on le surnommait Goldfinger.

Il avait réussi à combiner un sort de pesanteur et dissimulation de son invention qu'il avait appliqué sur ses Kilts et qui avait contribué à faire sa fortune.

En effet, aucun vent même violent ne réussissait à les soulever. Et même si cela avait été le cas, le sort de dissimulation empêchait que l'on voit les attributs virils des porteurs de kilts qui comme chacun sait ne portent pas de sous-vêtements.

Les moldus, tout en ignorant l'origine sorcière de l'entreprise, et les sorts appliqués sur les Kilts, étaient des clients fidèles. Notamment le Prince Charles et le Duc d'Edimbourgh qui faisaient partie de la clientèle attitrée de Sean.

Habillé en moldus, pour l'occasion, ils se présentèrent à l'enregistrement.

L'aide de Bridget leur fût précieuse pour se diriger dans le dédale des couloirs d'aéroport et les méandres des formalités de police. Ils durent utiliser,des sorts de dissimulations et des reducto à l'embarquement, pour pouvoir emporter en cabine, ne serait-ce que leur baguette magique ou le nécessaire de potion portable dont Severus ne se séparait jamais.

Ces moldus étaient devenus complètement paranoïaques, ils interdisaient même les pinces à épiler en bagage à mains sous prétexte qu'elles pouvaient représenter une arme.

Le groupe de sorcier s'imaginait bien en train de braquer un équipage à l'aide d'une pince à épiler !!

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Malaga, ils prirent un Taxi afin de se rendre à l'hôtel où des chambres leur avaient été réservées par le Ministère de la magie britannique.

C'était un congrès européen et des sorciers de toute l'union y participaient.

L'hôtel, très agréable, était bien situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Malaga et fin Avril dans le sud de l'Espagne le temps était beau et chaud. Ils ne pourraient pas se baigner dans la mer car, par le détroit de Gibraltar, les courants ramenaient des eaux froides de l'océan qui se mélangeaient à celles de la méditerranée. La température de l'eau était trop basse, mais l'hôtel était doté de très belles piscines qui feraient tout à fait l'affaire.

La réception leur délivra les clés des chambres. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu être placés au même endroit et étaient disséminés aux quatre coins de l'établissement.

A peine arrivés Minerva et Sean Mac Connery montèrent dans leur chambre pour s'y reposer, prétextant que Sean avait mal supporté le voyage. Mais ces deux-là ne se voyant que les week-end et les vacances, Angus souffla à l'oreille de Bridget qu'ils allaient sûrement faire une sieste crapuleuse.

Bridget ne pût se retenir de pouffer de rire.

Snape partit également pour rejoindre sa chambre et Angus et Bridget se donnèrent rendez-vous à la piscine, le temps de prendre un maillot et une serviette.

Bridget mis son petit mini mini petit bikini vert qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, elle n'osa pas le string. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de prendre le soleil en Ecosse.

Ils se délassèrent dans l'eau pendant une bonne demi-heure et ils regagnaient leurs transats pour se faire sécher quand Snape arriva.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil et un short de bain noir, sur une peau légèrement halée qui mettait en valeur sa musculature. Comment cet homme pouvait t-il être aussi musclé en passant toutes ses journées dans les cachots ? Même Angus avec son entraînement d'Auror et les tours de lac au pas de course, qu'il effectuait tous les matins ne l'était pas autant.

Et comment avait-il fait pour être bronzé ? Sûrement une potion auto bronzante !

Snape était vraiment séduisant. Bridget le remarqua et elle ne fût pas la seule. Aussitôt une nuée de sorcières se mit à onduler de la croupe, passant et repassant inlassablement devant lui.

-Pffff !! Que des Bimbos sans cervelle, dit-elle, un tantinet jalouse, à Angus.

Snape s'avança vers eux et échangea quelques mots avec le jeune Auror, pour finalement les quitter avec une harde de femelles en manque à ses trousses

Ils devaient se retrouver, le soir, au dîner, suivi d'un bal.

Le soir venu Bridget était époustouflante dans sa robe de soirée, un fourreau lamé argent . Qui semblait avoir été cousu sur elle tant il épousait ses formes, lui dit Sean en connaisseur.

Quand à Severus, Il portait une magnifique tenue de soirée de sorcier avec une cape de soie noire. Angus avait revêtu un smoking moldu noir, avec plastron blanc et nœud papillon. Sean et Minerva étaient également somptueux. Ils avaient belle prestance. Les regards étaient fixés sur leur groupe.

Il faut dire qu'en la présence, du sorcier le plus convoité par les sorcières célibataires de 17 à 77 ans, et avec en bonus celle de la tante de Harry Potter, les langues allaient bon train.

Bridget ne fit aucun effort de conversation envers Snape durant tout le repas, elle ne lâcha pas un mot.

Le dîner fût exquis et une fois le dessert pris, Bridget et Angus se rendirent aussitôt sur la piste de danse. Ils alternèrent sans interruption slows langoureux, rocks endiablés, salsas rythmées. Ils formaient un couple charmant.

Severus ne les quittait pas des yeux et quand Angus enlaça plus étroitement la jeune femme, il quitta la table, excédé, et se rendit au bar ou il fût immédiatement abordé par une sorcière.

Après avoir pris un verre, ils quittèrent le bar et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs qui menaient aux chambres.

Bridget et Angus dansaient toujours et n'avaient rien remarqué du manège.

Le lendemain matin Minerva, Sean et Severus prenait leur petit déjeuner ensembles. Angus et Bridget les rejoignirent.

-« Vous avez l'air épuisé ma tante, n'avez-vous pas bien dormi ? »

-« Ne m'en parle pas Angus. Sean et moi avons changé de chambre car la notre, la 007, était située trop loin par rapport aux ascenseurs et avec sa santé fragile, Sean doit s'économiser, il n'a plus la vigueur d'un jeune premier…. Nous avons donc obtenu une autre chambre, nos bagages dans lesquels se trouvaient nos baguettes devaient suivre. Nous avions juste pris le nécessaire pour la nuit. Finalement, nos bagages ne nous ont été livrés que ce matin.

A peine étions-nous assoupis, que nous avons été réveillés par des cris de gorets qui provenaient de la chambre contiguë.»

«La sorcière que j'ai aperçue hier et qui occupe la chambre voisine avait ramené un compagnon pour la soirée et leurs ébats étaient si bruyants qu'ils nous ont réveillés. Elle poussait des grognements si affreux que le pauvre homme devait avoir l'impression de copuler avec tous les cochons de Circée. Et ça a duré une bonne partie de la nuit. N'y tenant plus, et n'osant y aller moi-même, j'ai du appeler le réception qui leur a demandé de faire moins de bruit. Ils ont certainement utilisé un sort d'insonorisation mais c'était trop tard pour moi, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je n'avais pas de potion de sommeil ... Et je n'ai pas osé venir vous en demander une, Severus.»

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas.

-« Est-ce une sorcière britannique ? Dites le nous, ma tante !»

-«Je ne devrai pas te le dire, mais un petit commérage, n'a jamais tué une sorcière... Oui, elle est britannique et tu la connais, c'est Amortentia Crabbe. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir son compagnon».

-« Amortentia Crabbe ! Je la connais en effet. Elle fait partie de la branche de la famille Crabbe qui ne s'était pas alliée à Voldemort. Elle était en première année à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, ensuite ses parents l'ont envoyée à Durmstrang. Vous ne devez pas la connaître Severus ! Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard juste après que vous ayez passé vos ASPIC, et elle est partie avant que vous ne soyez professeur. »

-«Amortentia, quel drôle de prénom !!" Dit Bridget.

-«Voilà un prénom qui doit plaire à Severus, n'est-ce-pas Severus? C'est un nom de potion." Répliqua Angus." Maintenant, elle travaille au ministère où j'ai eu l'occasion de la côtoyer et je peux vous dire, que le pauvre type en question doit être soit riche, soit célèbre. Une sorcière dans son genre ne couche que pour l'argent ou la renommée. Et son tableau de chasse est bien rempli. Ses amants sont toutefois tous plus niais les uns que les autres. A croire que les gens dépourvus de neurones s'attirent. Elle est d'une stupidité phénoménale, mais elle n'est pas méchante.»

-«Soit discret Angus, elle vient d'arriver." Murmura Minerva

Bridget regarda dans la direction de la sorcière qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et dit:

-" Et bien, elle à l'air tellement insipide, qu'à défaut de potion, elle ferait plutôt l'effet d'une tisane !"

A cet instant, la sorcière parut repérer quelqu'un. Elle traversa la salle d'un pas chaloupé, perchée sur des talons hauts.

Et elle fondit sur... Severus.

-" Severus, mon chèri ! Tu es parti si vite ce matin, que je n'ai pas pu te donner un baiser".

Severus Snape ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Bridget manqua s'étouffer avec son jus de pastèque. Elle se leva et sortit presque en courant. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans leurs oreilles longtemps après qu'elle eût quitté la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	12. Chapitre 12: macaques, guenons et chapea

Chapitre 12: macaques, guenons et chapeau à fleurs

Toute la journée fût consacrée à des conférences. Tous les représentants de la délégation britannique avaient été placés ensemble.

Bridget remarqua que malgré toute l'énergie qu'il y mettait Severus n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du pot de colle qui le suivait à la trace.

De temps en temps elle sentait sur elle le regard du sorcier et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre en empruntant une expression moqueuse, feignant la compassion, l'oeil chargé d'ironie malveillante.

Toute la gamme d'expressions dont le sorcier se servait habituellement pour terrasser ses adversaires.

Elle jubilait.

Tous les mots qui avaient été prononcés par Angus, sans qu'il sache, que "le pauvre type" était celui là même à qui il s'adressait. Tous ces mots, étaient encore présents dans sa mémoire. Elle avait du mal à se départir de son fou rire en voyant la dénommée Amortentia se coller littéralement au bien nommé Severus.

Amortentia-Severus, Severus-Amortentia ... Si ce n'était pas malheureux d'avoir des noms pareils... et l'air aussi stupide !! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se reproduisent et bonjour la tête des enfants !!

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Comme si le ridicule de Snape avait détruit la petite étincelle qui brûlait encore pour lui dans son coeur.

On dit communément que le ridicule ne tue pas mais là, elle en était sûre, il avait achevé Severus Snape! L'avait rayé de son coeur, éliminé de son esprit.

Et Minerva qui les avait traités de gorets, de cochons de circée...

Bien ! Là, il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Elle en devenait puérile !...Et son rire repartait de plus belle...

Angus ne savait pas si c'était un rire nerveux, conséquence d'une jalousie inavouée, ou l'expression de la joie qu'elle ressentait en se sentant réellement libérée. Il avait bien du mal à faire la part des choses.

Minerva et Sean se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Et Minerva commençait à s'agacer sérieusement.

Mais moins que le maître des potions qui était sur des charbons ardents. Il lui jetait des regards meurtriers qui au lieu de le refroidir, attisaient encore plus le délire de la jeune femme. C'était moins une qu'il ne la gifle pour la calmer.

Elle parvint enfin à s'apaiser avec l'aide d'Angus qui l'emmena faire quelques brasses dans la piscine.

Le lendemain une journée excursion était prévue à Gibraltar, territoire géré par la couronne britannique. Ils s'y rendraient en bus moldu, encore un moyen de transport à découvrir. Le trajet devait durer environ 1h 30 et dès l'aurore ils se tenaient près à embarquer.

Vêtu en moldu pour l'occasion, on les avait prévenu de se munir de chapeaux, casquettes et lunettes de soleil pour se protéger. Les sorciers avaient métamorphosé des objets pour cela.

Le chapeau d'Amortentia était pour le moins bizarre, à larges bords avec un amas de fleurs multicolores en plastique dessus. Les sorciers avaient décidément un goût peu commun.

Dans le bus, Angus et Bridget s'assirent côte à côte. Amortentia ne lâchait pas Severus qui semblait de plus en plus atone.

Ils étaient plus ou moins endormis, et, bercée par le véhicule, Bridget s'assoupit, la tête abandonnée sur l'épaule d'Angus, ses longs cheveux roux mêlés à ceux du jeune homme.

Severus les observait. Il était rongé de jalousie. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Amortentia sans sa chambre la veille. Ou plutôt, il le savait, c'était par dépit de les voir danser collés l'un contre l'autre.

S'il lui restait alors une chance même infinitésimale d'arranger les choses avec Bridget, maintenant c'était mort.

En plus, il se coltinait une dinde sans cervelle, qui avait le QI d'un véracrasse. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà réussi à dormir seul dans sa chambre cette nuit, mais ce matin, elle était repartie à l'attaque.

A Gibraltar, ils durent montrer leurs passeports. En tant que citoyens britanniques, l'attente fût moins longue une file spéciale leur étant réservée. Minerva était ravie de retrouver un endroit au fin fond de l'Espagne où régnaient des habitudes so british !

Ils visitèrent la rue commerçante peuplée de restaurants, bijouteries, débits de tabac, de boutiques de souvenirs et de gadgets. Ils durent s'arreter dans toutes les boutiques qui vendaient ces articles car Sean était un véritable collectionneur de gadgets moldus.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant. Puis le groupe se dirigea vers le lieu où l'on pouvait voir les singes de barbarie. Ces spécimens considérés comme un symbole de la souveraineté britannique sur Gibraltar seraient venus d'Afrique du nord. Ce sont les seuls spécimens en liberté en Europe, leur dit le Guide.

Amortantia ne cessait de s'accrocher à Severus en émettant de petits cris de frayeur. Les singes pouvaient être agressifs et mordre mais le guide était là pour surveiller leurs réactions. On avait vendu aux participants à l'excursion, des sachets de cacahuètes afin qu'ils en distribuent aux primates.

Bridget était un peu à l'écart du groupe. Contrairement à Amortentia, elle ne ressentait aucune frayeur en présence des macaques.

Tous étaient tournés vers le guide. En catimini, profitant que personne ne regarde dans sa direction, Bridget s'approcha d'Amortentia qui lui tournait le dos et déposa quelques cacahuètes parmi les fleurs qui ornaient son chapeau.

Aussitôt deux singes qui ne semblaient jamais rassasiés bondirent sur le couvre-chef pour se disputer la nourriture et atterrirent lourdement sur les épaules et la tête de la malheureuse en saccageant la décoration fleurie.

C'était un véritable duel qu'ils se livraient avec la sorcière qui essayait de se débarrasser d'eux. Les cris atroces qu'elle poussait en hurlant le prénom de Severus confirmèrent l'expression « cris de gorets » employés par Minerva.

Severus, Angus et Sean lancèrent presque simultanément un stupéfix sur les animaux. Mais l'un d'entre eux, certainement Sean qui n'avait pas ses lunettes, atteignît Amortentia. La sorcière s'effondra pétrifiée et les singes avec elle. Severus la ranima d'un Enervatum. Et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

Bridget se tenait en arrière, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle avait déclenché, et soulagée de voir qu'Amortentia s'en sortait sans dommage. Severus semblait passablement furieux. Bridget supposait que les hurlements impudiques d'Amortentia l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

Refroidit par l'incident le groupe repris le chemin du bus et le retour s'effectua dans le silence général.

De retour à l'hôtel, toujours gênée en pensant aux conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir son acte, elle s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre. Au détour du couloir, elle ne pût retenir un léger cri de surprise en sentant une main qui agrippait son poignet.

Severus Snape se tenait devant elle, la mine grave et austère.

-« Vous avez apprécié votre petit jeu de l'après-midi, miss » ?

-…….

-« Quel âge avez-vous ? Etes-vous adulte ? Croyez-vous que votre comportement ait été celui d'une personne responsable ?»

Bridget ne disait mot.

-« Je dirai donc, devant votre mutisme, que vous avez environ 26 ans, et que l'on pourrait vous considérer comme étant adulte, N'est ce pas ? Pourtant, vous avez le comportement immature d'une petite fille gâtée ! Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui aurait pu très mal tourner. Amortentia aurait pu être sérieusement blessée, le saviez-vous? » Dit t-il d'une voix sourde.

Bridget soutenait son regard, elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle aurait du exprimer des regrets. Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Il la regarda de façon étrange et lui dit d'un ton plus doux.

- « Vous me décevez, miss.» Il lâcha sa prise et il tourna les talons

Bridget était rouge de honte. Elle s'était comportée avec stupidité. Le sorcier aurait pu être plus méchant avec elle. Il avait tout simplement voulu la réprimander.

Et qu'avait t-il voulu dire par « Vous me décevez »? Pour décevoir quelqu'un, il faudrait qu'un jour, on ait compté pour lui. Or, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été placée plus haut que l'échelon zéro sur l'échelle des valeurs de Séverus Snape...

Severus rejoignait sa chambre. Il avait été furieux en la voyant déposer la nourriture sur le chapeau, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait constaté les effets de la « plaisanterie » de Bridget. Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'une bonne correction ne lui ferait pas de mal. Heureusement, il s'était contrôlé.

Cela lui rappelait Sirius Black qui l'avait envoyé dans la cabane hurlante alors que le loup garou était en pleine transformation.

Il pensait toutefois qu'elle n'avait pas agit méchamment.

Au fait pourquoi avait t-elle agit ainsi ? Par jalousie, à cause de sa «relation» avec Amortentia ? Se pourrait t-il qu'elle éprouve de la jalousie ? Se pourrait t-il qu'il compte un peu pour elle ? Se pourrait t-il qu'il ait encore une chance ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	13. Chapter 13 : La cerise sur le gâteau

Chapitre 13 : La cerise sur le gâteau

De retour au château, Severus eu la désagréable surprise de recevoir la gazette du sorcier avec, en première page, un photo de lui, serrant Amortentia dans ses bras.

Cette photo avait sûrement été prise à Gibraltar lorsque la sorcière avait éclaté en sanglots après l'épisode des cacahuètes sur le chapeau.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que la gazette titrait : "Severus Snape à nouveau amoureux"

"De notre correspondant à Gibraltar, José-luis Taylor, Photosorcière d' Archibald-James Lopez Della Vega ».

« **Carnet mondain** : Ont été aperçus, Miss Amortentia Crabbe, chargée de communication au Ministère, et Sir Severus Snape Grand Maître de l'Ordre de Merlin, tendrement enlacés. Miss Crabbe nous a assuré, que notre journal aura l'exclusivité de la couverture des cérémonies de fiançailles dont la date ne saurait tarder à être fixée ».

Severus explosa littéralement de colère. Il détruisit d'un geste de la main tous les bocaux qu'il avait entrepris de répertorier avant de recevoir le journal.

Il prit aussitôt de la poudre de cheminette, et s'en servit pour se rendre au ministère, où il mit les points sur les i à la pauvre Amortentia quand au devenir de leur relation.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde que l'on puisse l'entendre, Il lui dit que jamais de la vie, il ne se lierait à une sotte comme elle qui confiait des inepties à la gazette.

Puis, il repartit par cheminée au siège du journal et "l'entretien" qu'il eût avec le rédacteur en chef resta comme un morceau d'anthologie dans la mémoire des journalistes présents.

Dès le lendemain un démenti fût publié. Mais entre temps, il eut droit aux voeux de bonheur de tout le collège.

Et même, aux détours d'un couloir, ceux un peu contraints de Bridget, à qui, il ne pût s'empêcher d'hurler:

-« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute et de celle de vos maudites cacahuètes ! ». Avant de démentir formellement l'information et de tourner furieusement les talons.

Les mois de mai et juin passèrent avec leurs cortèges de révision et d'examens. Les étudiants révisaient sérieusement BUSE et ASPIC.

Les professeurs, préparaient les sujets d'examens. Severus semblait très occupé depuis l'épisode journalistique, on ne le voyait plus en dehors des cours et des repas.

Le ministère avait approuvé les réformes proposées par Bridget et elle s'employait à les mettre en place pour la prochaine rentrée. Elle avait une petite mine et ses collègues mettaient cette fatigue sur le compte du surmenage. Elle travaillait sans relâche afin de boucler son projet, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas là l'année prochaine. Les instructions qu'elle devait laisser à l'équipe enseignante devaient être précises et détaillées.

Les examens passèrent et la fin de l'année arriva.

Un bal de fin d'année fût organisé et le lendemain les étudiants quitteraient le château par le Poudlard-Express.

Bridget emprunterait également le train pour rejoindre Londres où elle avait un petit appartement.

Angus devait se rendre au Ministère où une nouvelle mission l'attendait.

Tous s'affairaient à la préparation des bagages et un grand remue-ménage régnait dans le château.

Puis le moment du départ arriva. La jeune femme, émue, fit ses adieux à toute l'équipe enseignante.

Sevérus la regardait partir et prendre place dans la diligence qui la menait à la gare de pré-au-lard avec regrets.

Ils auraient pu vivre une belle histoire, tous les deux, mais leur fierté, leur orgueil, leur intransigeance, avaient été autant d'obstacles.

Il se détourna et regagna ses appartements où il commença à préparer ses bagages. Il devait passer les deux mois d'été dans une villa qu'il louait tous les ans dans le sud de la France.

On frappa à la porte, Severus alla ouvrir.

Angus Mac Donald se tenait sur le seuil.

-«Severus, puis-je vous parler ? »

Le maître des potions, surpris par la visite du jeune homme, le fit entrer et asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

-«Je vous écoute Angus.»

-«Le sujet est assez délicat et je ne sais même pas si j'ai raison de vous en parler. »

-«Je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez déjà pris la décision de me l'exposer.» Dit Severus, d'un ton un peu agacé.

-Bien, vous comprendrez sûrement ma gêne…. Bridget est enceinte et elle me tuera lorsqu'elle saura que je vous l'ai dit ».

A ces mots le teint de Severus qui était déjà naturellement blafard devint livide.

-« Félicitations, monsieur Mac Donald, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné ». Parvint t-il à rajouter d'une voix éteinte légèrement sarcastique.

-« Arrêtez ça Severus ! Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant, le père c'est vous et c'est pour ça que Bridget ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez ».

Severus encaissa le choc. Non, il ne savait pas qu'il était le père, et cette nouvelle lui faisait l'effet d'une massue. Il choisit portant de continuer sur le même registre.

-« C'est vous qui le dîtes, il me semble que vous avez été assez proche d'elle ces derniers mois, beaucoup plus qu'elle est moi ne l'avons été ».

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'elle physiquement que vous Severus. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus qu'une amitié fraternelle entre nous. Bridget et moi sommes très liés, elle est un peu comme une sœur pour moi. Et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne vous rappellerai pas ce qui s'est passé mi-avril entre vous, et la conséquence est qu'elle attends un enfant, et je vous le répète, cet enfant est le vôtre Severus ».

Severus, le regardait, l'air dubitatif, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-« Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous puissiez être insensible aux charmes d'une aussi jolie femme, et que vous n'y ayez jamais goûtés. »

Angus soupira, il commençait à s'énerver devant tant de mauvaise foi. Mais pour Bridget, par amitié pour elle, il insista encore.

-« Severus, j'ai résisté aux charmes de Bridget, pour la seule unique raison que je suis gay.»

Severus resta sans voix.

-« Bridget, n'a pas souhaité vous informer de son état, et elle a décidé de ne pas garder l'enfant. Elle doit se rendre dès après-demain dans une clinique moldue afin d'interrompre sa grossesse. Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui c'est parce que je pense qu'elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir vraiment ça...Elle éprouve des sentiments pour vous Severus. Elle vous aime, j'en suis sûr. Votre relation a été si chaotique qu'elle ne vous avouera jamais ses sentiments. Et je sens aussi que vous l'aimez. Mais comme vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre, vous ne vous l'avouerez jamais.

Je dois l'accompagner pour l'intervention, je refuse de la laisser affronter cela toute seule… Mais, si je ne me suis pas trompé et si vous tenez vraiment à elle comme je le crois, faites en sorte de l'en dissuader car quelque soit ce que l'avenir vous réserve à tous deux, elle ne vous pardonnera jamais d'en avoir été réduite à avorter. »

Severus ne répondait pas les sentiments les plus divers se bousculaient aux portes de son esprit. La colère parce qu'elle le tenait pour quantité négligeable en ne l'informant pas. La honte car il se savait en grand partie responsable dans ce fiasco. Si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était bien parce que l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers elle depuis le début était méprisable.

Angus sortit un bout de parchemin de sa robe de sorcier, il le tendit à Severus.

-« Voici son adresse à Londres, faites en bon usage. Elle doit me contacter demain pour me préciser le lieu et l'heure de l'intervention. Si elle ne me joint pas, je saurai que vous l'aurait persuadé de garder l'enfant, et je pourrai partir, à l'étranger, effectuer ma mission pour le ministère ».

Devant la porte, il se retourna.

-«Severus, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas parler de mon homosexualité. Minerva n'est pas au courant et je préfèrerai le lui dire moi même quand je serai prêt ».

Severus Snape était assis dans son salon, livide, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	14. Chapter 14: Poussos et Pimentine

Chapitre 14 : Poussos et Pimentine

Severus Snape était assis dans son salon, livide, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

Il semblait totalement hébété par les révélations d'Angus.

Cette nouvelle, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà vécu une situation quasiment analogue et il avait gâché à cette époque toute ses chances d'être père, et heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait profondément.

Ce jour là, Lili et lui étaient tous les deux dans la salle sur demande, lovés sur un canapé. Il pouvait sentir contre lui, le parfum suave de sa peau. Il venait de lui faire désespérément l'amour.

C'était à la fin de leur sixième année et elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Bien qu'ils soient jeunes et que leur situation soit précaire, Severus fût ravi de la nouvelle.

Il ne leur restait qu'une année à accomplir à Poudlard, Lili qui était une excellente élève obtiendrait sûrement la permission de suivre les cours tant que sa grossesse le lui permettrait et de passer ses examens puisque la naissance devait se situer fin décembre.

Ensuite, il pourrait chercher tous les deux un emploi et faire garder l'enfant.

Severus, avait de grandes espérances. Il allait rejoindre le Lord Noir. Il avait décidé de prendre la marque.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était entouré de sorciers au sang pur qui l'aideraient et le recommanderaient dans sa recherche d'emploi.

Evidemment, le fait que Lili soit née-moldue, risquait de poser un problème. Mais les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres ne s'étoffaient pas si rapidement et ils admettaient parmi eux même des sang-mêlé comme lui. Alors, pourquoi n'accepterait t-il pas Lili ?

Il lui dit tout son amour, lui fit part de sa joie concernant la venue de l'enfant, lui raconta ses projets concernant le Lord Noir.

Lili se rembrunit à l'évocation de Voldemort.

Elle lui affirma qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter cet engagement dans les rangs des mangemorts. La doctrine qu'ils défendaient n'était pas la sienne, ni celle de Severus.

Il devait ouvrir les yeux, on ne pouvait construire son bonheur sur la désolation et la haine, sur le malheur des autres.

Il s'entêta à défendre ses projets et elle lui posa un ultimatum : Elle, l'enfant et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ou Voldemort.

L'orgueil et le désir de puissance de Severus l'emportèrent. Il fit son choix, il prit la marque.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle mettrait son ultimatum à exécution. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, c'était trop tard. Lili avait avorté, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Elle se rapprocha de James Potter. Et lui, Severus, ne connût jamais plus le bonheur.

Voilà que l'histoire se répétait. Les circonstances étaient différentes certes. Mais il allait avoir un enfant.

Il savait maintenant qu'il aimait Bridget.

Il ressentait de tendres sentiments pour elle depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'avait accepté de le reconnaître.

Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments et pour cause, lui même n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup d'amour à l'exception de celui de Lili Evans.

Angus disait que Bridget l'aimait. Il avait peut-être raison. Severus voulait croire qu'Angus ne se trompait pas.

Il voulait cet enfant et il la désirait, elle. Cet enfant serait sa chance, le symbole du renouveau, l'image du bonheur auquel il pensait ne plus jamais goûter et auquel il avait droit.

Sa décision était prise. Il l'épouserait. il les chérirait, elle et l'enfant. Il devait lui avouer son amour...

Elle n'arriverait que dans cinq heures à Londres.

Il avait encore des emplettes à faire. Des ingrédients qui lui manquait pour les potions qu'il voulait confectionner cet été.

Il finit de boucler ses bagages, utilisa un "reducto" afin de les rétrécir et plein d'espoir, il prit de la poudre de cheminette.

-"Chemin de traverse".

Bridget arriva en gare de Kingcross avec le Poudlard-Express et elle se rendit chez elle en taxi.

A peine arrivée, elle entreprit de défaire ses bagages, de ranger tous les vêtements d'hiver qui s'y trouvaient, et de sortir des vêtements d'été du placard.

Elle se sentait l'esprit vide. Elle n'avait pas cessé de ressasser sa situation durant les 7 heures du trajet.

Elle pensait avoir pris sa décision en partant de Poudlard. Mais maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle ne pourrait jamais avorter.

Elle élèverait l'enfant seule. Elle savait qu'Angus ne la laisserait jamais tomber, Harry ferait certainement aussi un cousin merveilleux pour ce petit et elle avait aussi sa nouvelle famille, les Weasley.

Molly et Arthur seraient sans doutes des grands-parents formidables et un de plus, dans la nombreuse famille qui ne cesserait sans doute de s'agrandir...

Oui, elle aurait cet enfant et elle l'élèverait seule et tant pis pour Severus Snape...

Elle avait un travail bien rémunéré qui l'attendait dans le monde moldu dans deux mois. Elle avait hérité de ses parents adoptifs qui, avant elle était sans enfants. Elle était propriétaire de son appartement.

Sa situation était loin d'être précaire, l'enfant ne manquerait de rien.

Sauf d'un père peut-être. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pour que Severus Snape accepte sa paternité, il aurait fallu encore qu'elle lui en parle. Et ça, jamais !! Il s'était suffisamment payé sa tête, elle ne lui donnerait pas une occasion supplémentaire de le faire.

Elle se l'imaginait, sarcastique au possible:

-"Comment, Miss, on ne vous apprends pas la contraception chez les moldus, vous auriez du m'en aviser, je vous aurez donné une potion contraceptive de ma fabrication !!"

Oui, on leur apprenait la contraception chez les moldus, et elle la prenait régulièrement cette fichue pillule !! Mais apparemment, elle faisait partie du pourcentage infinitésimal d'échecs.

Ah ça! C'est sur! Il devait en fabriquer des chaudrons entier de potions contraceptives à l'usage de ses conquêtes !! Il devait bien se garder de semer des rejetons dans tous les coins. Est ce qu'il en avait donné une, de potion, à l'autre là, au prénom ridicule, Amortentia !! Espérons, pour lui, que oui !!

Elle sentait, de plus en plus, remonter sa jalousie envers Amortentia et sa colère contre le sorcier.

On frappa à la porte...

Elle ouvrit, Severus se tenait sur le seuil. Il allait parler, elle l'interrompit.

-" Encore Vous! Vous êtes pire qu'un sort de glue perpétuelle !! Que voulez-vous et comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?"

Il sentait que si elle le prenait comme ça, il allait finir par s'énerver et ce n'était pas précisément son but. Et que lui avait dit Angus, qu'elle l'aimait , mais qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse et butée pour l'avouer...

-"Je voudrais vous parler, et cette fois, vous allez m'écouter et à l'intérieur !! Dis t-il, d'un ton impérieux, en forçant le passage.

-"Et bien moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter !!

-"Oh que oui, vous allez le faire, même si je dois vous y contraindre par la magie !!"

Il l'entraîna de force vers ce qui lui semblait être le salon et la fit asseoir.

D'un oeil noir, il lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il inspira profondément et dit :

-"Angus et venu me voir, après votre départ du château. Il m'a mis au courant de votre situation, et... "

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase:

-"De quoi Angus se mêle t-il ? Il a trahi ma confiance, je ne souhaitais pas que vous soyez au courant."

-"Justement, dit t-il, d'une voix calme et posée, j'estime avoir le droit d'être au courant, vous n'avez pas à me considérer comme quantité négligeable dans cette affaire. Je suis le père de cet enfant et j'entends prendre mes responsabilités".

-"N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas ennuyé, il n'y aura pas d'enfant, tout est prévu pour ça."

-"Je suis ici pour vous empêcher de faire cela Bridget, je vous propose de prendre soin de vous et de l'enfant. Je vous propose de vous épouser, pour réparer ce ..."

Encore une fois, elle lui coupa la parole. Vexée par le terme employé.

-"Réparer! Réparer! Personne ne vous demande de réparer. Ce qui s'est passé entre-nous, à été librement consenti de part et d'autre. En aucune manière, vous ne devez vous sentir obligé de réparer quoique ce soit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura pas d'enfant."

-"Et si moi, je veux qu'il y en ait un!! Et si moi, je désire que cet enfant voit le jour!! Il était en train de perdre son calme .

-"Et bien, si vous désirez tant un enfant, vous n'avez qu'à le faire à une autre que moi. Tenez, allez retrouver votre stupide et précieuse Amortentia, faites lui un ou deux enfants. Pourquoi pas deux d'un coup, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Vous leur donnerez des prénoms ridicules, comme ceux de leurs parents. Poussos et Pimentine par exemple, ça devrait faire l'affaire, non!! "

Avait t-il bien entendu? Elle venait de lui dire qu'il avait un prénom ridicule. Il détestait que l'on puisse se moquer de son prénom et encore plus depuis que les maraudeurs l'avaient ridiculisé en l'appelant Servilus.

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions, sur le fait de garder son calme, d'arriver à se contrôler, s'envolèrent. Merlin ! Cette femelle était un vrai fléau, elle avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il avait été espion, agent-double pendant près de 18 ans. Il avait réussi à se dominer dans bien des situations face aux mangemorts et au seigneur des ténèbres, et même face à Albus parfois. Rien, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, Il avait tout maîtrisé, son dégoût, sa haine, sa peur, sa colère.

Cette fille était plus forte que Voldemort ! Elle le mettait hors de lui! Il était venu lui dire quoi déjà ? Qu'il l'aimait ! Il aurait du commencer par là, parce que maintenant, c'était une autre chanson qu'il allait lui chanter !

-"Vous pouvez vous moquer d'Amortentia et de son prénom, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville, c'est une femme, elle ! Pas une enfant entêtée, capricieuse et gâtée comme vous ! Elle est peut-être stupide, mais elle sait aimer ! Et je peux vous dire que le plaisir et l'amour que j'ai ressenti entre ses bras n'a aucune commune mesure avec la misérable expérience que j'ai pu vivre avec vous."

A peine avait t-il dit ces mots qu'il les regretta. C'était trop tard.

Bridget les larmes aux yeux, se leva et lui montra la porte sans dire un un mot.

Encore sur le coup des paroles insensées qu'il venait de prononcer, il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	15. Chapter 15 : Piégée

Chapitre 15 : Piégée !

Bridget ne pouvait retenir les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait la force de rien, même plus de penser. Il lui avait ôté toute son énergie. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. Il venait de lui assener le coup de grâce, l'estocade.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé dans une position foetale, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la langueur qui l'envahissait, ses larmes se tarissaient petit à petit. Même pleurer, elle n'en avait plus la force.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sous l'incantation d'un alohomora. Le sorcier entra d'un pas rapide dans le salon et d'un geste de sa baguette, ligota Bridget de cordes magiques, en même temps qu'il lui lançait un sort de mutisme.

Emprisonnée et muette, Bridget roulait des yeux affolés.

-" Ne craignez rien, je fais cela pour préserver mon enfant. Ne vous débattez pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse d'être enceinte, sans cela, je vous aurais stupefixié".

Elle vit le sorcier se diriger vers sa chambre et ramener dans le salon, le bagage qu'elle venait de vider, ainsi que les vêtements d'été qu'elle avait posé sur son lit dans le but de les ranger.

Il entassa les vêtements près de la valise et continua à fouiller l'appartement à la recherche d'autres objets qu'il avait l'intention de rajouter au bagage. Il fouilla dans la commode et dans le meuble à chaussures, et revint avec encore quelques vêtements que Bridget ne put distinguer, ainsi qu'une paire de tennis, des sandales et des chaussures de marche qu'il mit dans un sachet à côté des habits qu'il avait sélectionné, avec sa trousse de toilette qu'elle n'avait pas défaite et qu'il avait récupéré dans la salle de bains. Il y rajouta le sac à main de la jeune femme.

-Faitlamalle"! Dit t-il . Et aussitôt les vêtements se plièrent et se rangèrent dans la valise. Le sachet contenant les chaussures et la trousse de toilette virent se placer dessus et la valise se ferma.

D'un reducto, il réduisit le bagage à la taille d'une coquille de noix et le plaça dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

Il s'empara d'un chandelier et le transforma en portoloin.

D'une traction, il obligea la jeune femme à se relever, et il la serra contre lui et tint sa main de façon à ce qu'ils touchent simultanément le portoloin.

Bridget se sentit aspirée dans un tourbillon où tout défilait trop vite. Elle était étroitement maintenue par le sorcier qui ne la lâcha pas, même lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol.

Il faisait nuit. Elle avait voyagé toute la journée dans le Poudlard-Express et maintenant elle était emmenée contre son gré, Dieu sait où.

Il la libéra des ses entraves magiques, mais il maintint le sort de mutisme. Ils empruntèrent un sentier escarpé. Il la tenait fermement par le bras et la forçait sans ménagements à avancer.

Elle entendait le bruit des vagues et le ressac contre les rochers. Elle percevait aussi le chant caractéristique des cigales qu'elle reconnaissait pour avoir vécu de nombreuses années avec ses parents adoptifs dans le sud de la France, dans une région que les britanniques nomment la French Riviera.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et le sorcier murmura une incantation en agitant sa baguette.

Bridget, vit alors une villa aux tuiles provençales rouges, formée d'un corps de bâtisse et d'une tour carrée. Un jardin rocailleux s'étendait devant. Les grilles de fer forgé s'ouvrirent et ils empruntèrent le chemin qui les mena sur le seuil de la maison.

Le sorcier se retourna et remit en place les sorts de dissimulation et de dissuasion qui devait cacher la villa aux yeux des moldus et les empêcher de s'aventurer trop près.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et entra en traînant Bridget derrière lui.

Il la conduisit dans un salon, l'obligea à s'asseoir. Et entreprit de lui donner une explication avant de retirer le sort de mutisme.

-"Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous garder ici avec moi pendant les deux mois à venir. J'ai bien compris que votre décision était prise quand au devenir de l'enfant que vous portez, qui est aussi** MON **enfant, je vous le rappelle.

Je n'accepte pas l'intervention de grossesse que vous projetiez sans me demander mon avis. Je veux cet enfant. Dans deux mois, la date légale pour pratiquer l'intervention sera passée. Alors nous aviserons. Je le reconnaîtrai, il portera mon nom. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, je l'élèverai. Par contre, si vous désirez vous en occuper, nous signerons un contrat qui m'octroiera, droit de visite et regards sur l'éducation de cet enfant".

"Vous êtes ici dans le sud Est de la France, dans une villa que je loue tous les ans à une agence sorcière de location immobilière. Cette villa dispose de l'électricité et de tous les équipements moldus hormis le téléphone. Elle est incartable et soumise à des sorts de dissimulation, ce qui veut dire que les moldus ne peuvent la voir de l'extérieur. L'endroit leur semble inaccessible et ils ne s'y aventurent jamais".

"Maintenant, je vais ôter le sort de mutisme. Mais je vous averti, **au moindre cri … à la moindre insulte… vous ne pourrez plus dire un mot pendant les deux mois que nous avons à passer ensemble".**

Bridget se sentit aussitôt libérée du sort qui l'empêchait de parler.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle savait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Cet homme était capable de tout. Elle venait littéralement de se faire kidnapper.

-"Vous oubliez que des personnes vont se soucier de moi dans les jours qui viennent, Angus, Harry, Les Weasley. Je dois contacter Angus demain matin. Il s'attend à ce que je le contacte, il s'inquiètera de mon silence, enquêtera, il constatera le désordre de mon appartement. Je sais que les Aurors peuvent tracer une baguette, vous vous êtes servi de votre baguette chez moi, il vous retrouvera, il nous retrouvera et là, vous le payerez cher!

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Severus lui dit:

-"Désolé de vous décevoir, ma chère, mais Angus m'a dit ce matin qu'il espérait que les choses s'arrangent entre nous et que si tel était le cas, il comprendrait que vous ne le joigniez pas pour lui préciser le lieu et l'heure de l'intervention. Il partirait directement à l'étranger pour effectuer une longue mission pour le ministère".

"Potter, je le sais est à Salem pour une université d'été qui se terminera fin Août". Continua t-il sur le même ton.

"Les Weasley, sauf Arthur, partent dès Demain en Bulgarie rejoindre Charlie pour les deux mois d'été. Et je doute qu'Arthur, avec les responsabilités qui sont les siennes, ait le temps de se soucier de vous...Comme vous le voyez, vous êtes piégée".

A ces mots Bridget blêmit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler sa rancoeur et sa colère lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-"Souvenez vous, miss, de la punition que je vous ai promise si cris et insultes sortaient de votre jolie bouche. Et sachez que je tiens toujours mes promesses".

-"Je vous mènerai la vie dure, je pourrirai vos vacances, je m'enfuirai ! Dit t-elle d'uns voix sourde.

-"C'est ce que nous verrons ! En attendant, je vais vous montrer la cuisine, si vous désirez manger".

-"Non, merci, votre présence me coupe l'appétit".

-"Bien, dans ce cas, allons visiter votre chambre".

Ils montèrent un escalier, qui desservait trois chambres. Severus ouvrit une des portes et la fit entrer dans une chambre coquette qui était munie d'une salle de bains avec cabinet de toilettes. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il sortit les bagages de Bridget de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille initiale.

il posa une potion sur la table de chevet .

-"C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je vous conseille de la prendre. Je vais verrouiller la porte en partant, si vous avez une urgence cette nuit et je dis bien une urgence, appelez, j'entendrai. Demain matin je vous ouvrirai et vous ferai visiter le reste de la villa."

Il sortit. Et elle entendit :

-"Collaporta"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	16. Chapter 16 :Un conte de sorcier

Merci à Polgarra et à SNT59 pour leurs commentaires. Non il n'est pas fou, c'est un homme !!

Chapitre 16 : un conte de sorcier.

Le lendemain matin, Bridget s'éveilla. Finalement, elle avait bien dormi et se sentait reposée. Elle n'avait pas pris la potion. Elle avait peur que ce soit mauvais pour le bébé.

La veille, elle avait ressassé pendant un long moment les événements de la journée. Elle avait été totalement piégée par le sorcier, mais elle ne désespérait pas de lui échapper.

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne pas avorter. Mais dans l'état d'esprit qui était le sien, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui possédait une grande baignoire équipée d'un système de remous. Elle se laissa aller au bonheur de prendre un bain relaxant qu'elle agrémenta de quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla de vêtements légers en prenant soin de se munir d'un pull de coton.

On frappa quelques coups à la porte.

-« Puis-je entrer, miss ? »

-« Faites comme chez-vous. » Lui répondit t-elle d'un ton acide.

Le sorcier déverrouilla la porte et entra. Il était vêtu d'habits moldus, pantalon de lin kaki et chemise à manches courtes blanches et il avait ramené ses cheveux en catogan sur sa nuque.

Il lui demanda de le suivre à la cuisine où un petit déjeuner était servi. Bridget s'exécuta. Elle était affamée, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille.

La cuisine était spacieuse et bien agencée. Au milieu, trônait une table de ferme en chêne sur laquelle étaient disposées deux assiettes remplies d'œufs, bacon et pommes de terre. Une assiette de toast, du beurre, de la confiture, du jus d'orange et du thé fumant, venait compléter ce copieux assortiment.

Bridget dévora son repas, comme une affamée qu'elle était, en se disant qu'elle devait ressembler à Ron qu'elle avait déjà vu à l'œuvre avec la nourriture.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette et repris deux fois des toasts et du thé, elle fixa le sorcier et dit :

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Et maintenant, quoi ? »

-« Et maintenant, la nuit vous a-t-elle porté conseil ? Etes vous conscient du bourbier dans lequel vous vous êtes mis ? Pour reprendre une expression de votre monde, vous êtes dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Savez vous que le kidnapping est durement puni chez les moldus, je suppose que chez les sorciers, il en est de même. Vous risquez au moins Azkaban à vie pour ça. Alors, vous allez être bien mignon, et me laisser partir. Je ne ferai pas d'histoire et ça s'arrêtera là. ».

Mignon, comme si ce terme pouvait s'adresser à Severus Snape. Elle lui parlait calmement, essayant de le raisonner comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant terrible.

-« Vous n'irez nulle part, miss. Le kidnapping est en effet interdit chez les sorciers, mais l'avortement aussi. Je suppose qu'un bon avocat pourra faire valoir que je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour vous empêcher d'accomplir l'irréparable. Et je ne doute pas qu'un tribunal sorcier, se prononce pour ma relaxation. »

Bridget était livide, il persistait donc dans sa folie.

-« Bien, dit t-elle, je m'enfuirai. »

-« Vous n'avez aucune chance, j'ai posé des barrières magiques infranchissables tout autour de la maison, dans le jardin. Et des alarmes me préviendront de vos moindres tentatives. Si vous le désirez d'ailleurs, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux, et vous pourrez vous en rendre compte. »

Bridget le suivit, se disant qu'il valait mieux connaître l'endroit si elle voulait s'en échapper plus facilement.

Il lui fît donc visiter le rez-de-chaussée de la villa qui comportait un salon bibliothèque où trônait un magnifique piano, une salle à manger et une chambre qu'il n'ouvrit pas et qui semblait être occupée par lui. Il lui montra l'accès à la tour en lui disant qu'elle lui était interdite car il y avait installé son laboratoire.

Le jardin rocailleux, était planté de lavandes et de plantes méditerranéennes nécessitant peu d'eau. La pelouse était constituée d'une herbe appelée Kikouyou, utilisée dans les régions chaudes, elle nécessitait une faible irrigation. Cette plante formait au fil des tontes et des années un tapis moelleux et épais. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir dans l'hôtel à Malaga. Elle était très répandue en Espagne sur la Costa Del Sol, mais peu dans le sud de la france.

Et surtout, chose extraordinaire, cette villa surplombait les rochers qui entouraient une petite crique à laquelle on pouvait accéder par un sentier escarpé. Au loin on apercevait un massif qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de l'Esterel, identifiable par ses roches de porphyre rouge.

Elle se trouvait vraiment dans le sud de la France. Dans une région qu'elle connaissait, où elle avait grandi, et ce serait bien le diable si elle n'arrivait pas à échapper à ce sorcier démoniaque.

Cela aurait été un lieu de villégiature enchanteur, si elle y avait séjourné dans d'autres circonstances et de son plein gré.

Elle put constater l'efficacité des barrières magiques, qui repoussaient la personne qui tentait de les traverser, tandis que la baguette du sorcier s'allumait d'un halo rouge pour le prévenir de la tentative.

Au fur et à mesure de la démonstration, son espoir de fuite s'envolait.

Elle irait dès que possible inspecter la crique pour voir si elle pouvait tenter une échappée, à la nage.

Severus Snape dit :

-« Et j'ajoute que toute tentative de fuite par la mer est impossible, les courants sont forts et ramènent les nageurs sur le rivage.»

Ils rentrèrent et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Apparemment elle était coincée là pour deux longs mois. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la vie. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans le placard prévu à cet effet et se mit à réfléchir à un plan d'action.

La première idée qui lui vint était celle de la grève de la faim. C'est vrai que l'estomac plein, il était facile d'envisager cela. Mais allait t-elle tenir, ne risquait t-elle pas de se ridiculiser ?

Elle fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce que contenait ses bagages en nourriture.

Elle dénicha deux tablettes de chocolat, de cinq cent grammes chacune, de chez honeyduke, un paquet de biscuits et une dizaine de barres énergétiques dans son sac à main, une boite de vitamines, complément alimentaire, et une boisson énergisante dans un compartiment non exploré de son bagage..

En se rationnant, elle pourrait tenir trois, quatre jours, peut-être cinq en refusant de quitter sa chambre et de se nourrir aux repas. Le sorcier pourrait s'inquiéter et envisager de lui rendre sa liberté.

Ce plan lui sembla jouable et elle décida de la mettre à exécution, après avoir dissimulé la nourriture qu'elle possédait.

Quand le sorcier, vint frapper à sa porte, annonçant le déjeuner, elle refusa de s'y rendre.

Il n'insista pas.

L'après midi, profitant du beau soleil, elle descendit dans la crique avec l'intention de se baigner et de vérifier les dires de Severus concernant les courants. Elle pût constater une fois encore qu'il n'avait pas menti. Elle s'installa sur sa serviette, dans un renfoncement à l'ombre, et se plongea dans la lecture d'un magazine qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa valise et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit à lire dans le Poudlard Express. Et elle s'endormit.

Du haut du chemin, le sorcier l'observait. Il avait suivi en souriant sa tentative infructueuse de sortir de la crique. Il pouvait être tranquille de ce côté-là, elle ne recommencerait pas.

Lorsque le soleil, se coucha à l'horizon, diffusant une lumière jaune orangé dans le ciel, elle regagna sa chambre.

A nouveau à l'heure du dîner, il vint frapper à sa porte. A nouveau, elle l'éconduit.

Il se sentait irrité par son attitude tout en se disant que la faim ferait sortir le loup du bois. Il dînât seul et en quittant la cuisine, il verrouilla la porte d'un « collaporta ».

Si elle avait décidé de ne pas manger en sa présence, et bien, elle ne mangerait pas du tout ! A voir, ce qu'elle avait dévoré au petit-déjeuner, elle capitulerait vite. La faim ferait sortir le garou du bois.

Il alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

Bridget dîna de quelques carrés de chocolat et de deux barres énergétiques, lut un peu et s'endormit.

Et ce manège dura trois jours. Elle mangeait du chocolat et des biscuits, ses réserves s'amenuisaient. Elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, refusait de le suivre dans la cuisine lorsqu'il lui annonçait les repas.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme n'ayant rien à faire. Elle avait lu et relu le magazine, fait les mots croisés, les mots fléchés et les grilles de sudoku de la rubrique jeu. Elle avait déniché dans la chambre un roman insipide qui lui servait de potion de sommeil. Elle se baignait tous les après-midi. Le temps s'étirait lentement, trop lentement...

Lui, commençait à s'échauffer de sa conduite et surtout il s'inquiétait pour l'enfant, si elle ne mangeait pas l'enfant en pâtirait. Il pensait qu'elle cèderait très rapidement, mais là, elle l'étonnait.

Il ne pouvait la laisser continuer ainsi,

Bridget de son côté n'en pouvait plus de manger du chocolat et des barres énergétiques.

Le matin du quatrième jour, au lieu de frapper à la porte de la chambre, il l'ouvrit à la volée. Bridget sursauta. Il entra, la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où il l'obligea à s'asseoir devant une assiette fumante.

-"Je vais vous raconter une histoire, miss. Il était une fois un méchant sorcier qui avait emprisonné une belle princesse

La belle princesse refusait de se nourrir et le méchant sorcier était **très, très, très contrarié**." Dit t-il, d'une voix calme en tapotant sa baguette sur le plat de sa main gauche.

-"L'horrible sorcier avait une baguette puissante, et il disposait de trois sorts impardonnables pour punir la jolie princesse qui refusait la nourriture. L'avada-kedavra lui semblait trop expéditif et irrémédiable. Le Doloris ? Il ne pouvait l'utiliser, car la jolie princesse devait mettre au monde l'enfant du sorcier et le Doloris est néfaste aux bébés."

-"Restait l'imperium. Avec ce sort, la jolie princesse ferait tout ce que le méchant sorcier lui demanderait. Comme par exemple, manger un bon repas, ou venir combler sa solitude le soir dans son lit. Il pourrait alors, lui faire, où lui intimer l'ordre de faire des choses que la petite oie blanche ne soupçonne même pas". C'est ce sort que le méchant sorcier choisirait si la princesse refusait toujours de se sustenter.

Il fixait intensément Bridget de ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres.

-"Alors, miss, le méchant sorcier doit t-il utiliser l'Imperium"?

A ces mots, Bridget, secoua négativement la tête et se jeta sur son assiette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	17. Chapter 17: Si elle avait été sorcière

Chapitre 17 : Si elle avait été une sorcière.

Le moral de Bridget s'étiolait. Elle dépérissait de jours en jours. Elle s'alimentait correctement. Severus connaissait quelques sorts ménagers, il préparait donc les repas, mais il ne variait pas beaucoup. Apparemment il faisait des courses pour renouveler leurs provisions, mais ce devait être le matin tôt, avant qu'elle ne soit levée.

Un jour, elle s'aperçut durant l'absence du sorcier que la tour qui donnait accès au laboratoire n'était pas fermée. Il avait sans doute omis de le faire avant de partir et la curiosité aidant, elle s'enhardit à y pénétrer. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Là, un laboratoire, dans une cave ou régnait la fraîcheur et l'obscurité, un laboratoire avait été installé.

Elle entra dans la pièce et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour l'éclairer. Sur une paillasse, trônaient de nombreuses fioles remplies, d'autres vides. Elle s'approcha et lu les étiquettes écrites de la main du sorcier. Pimentine, Anti-venin, Régénération sanguine,

Sommeil sans rêve, Nutritive, Anti-nausées. Tiens ! Il avait prévu de l'Anti-nausée, pour rien, elle se portait comme un charme de ce côté-là. Nutritive ? Il n'avait tout de même pas envisagé de la gaver comme une oie pour avoir un héritier fort et en bonne santé!!

Des bocaux renfermant des ingrédients tous plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres, peaux de serpents séchées, véracrasses, limaces, œil de triton gluants et visqueux .

Comment pouvait t-on manipuler tant de cochonneries ?

Elle en était écoeurée. Elle détourna son regard de ces horreurs.

Un chaudron et un nécessaire à potion étaient posés sur la paillasse ainsi qu'un vieux grimoire dont se saisit Bridget. « Potions de grands pouvoirs », ce livre devait lui appartenir en propre, il ne faisait pas partie des volumes qu'elle avait pu voir dans la bibliothèque.

Elle n'aimait pas les livres usagés au papier jauni, qui renfermait souvent une odeur de moisi .Et celui-ci était particulièrement vieux et malodorant. Elle aimait les livres qui sortaient de l'imprimerie à la bonne odeur de neuf, des livres qui n'avaient été lu par personne avant elle. Des livres qu'elle dévorait avec avidité, se berçant, de la féerie des mots. Elle adorait lire, mais certainement pas ces vieux machins poussiéreux.

Lui, par contre !!

Et elle eut soudain une pulsion dévastatrice, l'envie de détruire ce à quoi il tenait …. Son livre ! Elle l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une page entre le pouce et l'index. Et d'un geste rageur……

-« N'imaginez même pas une seconde pouvoir faire cela, miss !». Gronda une voix sourde remplie de colère.

Elle arrêta net. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en quelques pas, il fût à ses côtés, lui ôta le livre des mains, la saisit par le bras, et la mit dehors sans ménagement.

-« Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici, ou vous le payerez cher ! » Siffla t-il furieux

Cette femelle est une vraie lionne, elle n'abandonne donc jamais !! Pensait t-il hors de lui.

Les jours passaient et, elle n'avait rien à faire de particulier, hormis se baigner. Elle échangeait peu de mots avec son « hôte ». Juste le strict nécessaire. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ne souffrait pas physiquement de sa grossesse mais moralement, le manque de distraction déclenchait chez elle un vague à l'âme qui n'était pas de bon augure. Son air triste et éteint, semblait être les prémisses d'une déprime que remarqua Severus.

Il essaya de l'intéresser à la préparation de potions simples, mais les potions n'étaient pas spécialement la tasse de thé de la demoiselle.

-« A quoi cela me sert de savoir comment guérir des furoncles à l'aide d'une potion. Je n'ai jamais vu, ou eu, de furoncles de ma vie, et même si c'était le cas, une bonne pommade antibiotique achetée en pharmacie, ferait très bien l'affaire. Je n'ai que faire de vos breuvages désuets ».

Il lui ramena des magazines, qui la distrayaient un peu, mais si peu.

Après une dizaine de jours à ce rythme, elle pleurait seule dans un coin du jardin où de la crique. Et sa mine défaite et ses yeux rougis, alertaient le sorcier quand à son état mental.

Un soir, il lui dit :

-« Demain, nous sortons. »

-« **Nous ! **S'exclama t-elle étonnée. »

-« J'ai bien dit nous. Préparez-vous à partir aux aurores. Prévoyez des habits légers et des chaussures de marche. »

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, il vint frapper à sa porte. Elle était déjà prête tant l'idée de sortir de cette prison l'enchantait.

Il portait des chaussures de randonnée et un sac à dos, Il lui dit de prendre un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil.

Ils traversèrent le jardin et passèrent les barrières qu'il avait désactivées. Une fois les protections replacées, il lui demanda de s'accrocher à lui pour transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt de chênes et de pins.

Ils se trouvaient dans le massif forestier de l'Esterel au départ d'un sentier de randonnée.

-« Que ce soit bien clair, dit-il, vous ne tenterez en aucune manière de me fausser compagnie. **Sinon je peux vous dire que l'hôtel quatre étoiles dans lequel vous vivez, prendra une dimension plus carcérale !»**

Elle ne répondit pas, il ne méritait même pas d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt, le long du sentier balisé. Il était très tôt et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le sorcier se baissait de temps en temps pour cueillir des plantes méditerranéennes qu'il devait d'ordinaire commander. Il cueillit du genévrier, du thym, de l'arbousier, du ciste cet arbrisseau qui donnait une huile essentielle qui a des propriétés anti-infectieuse et cicatrisantes, du genêt et de la myrte dont les feuilles prises en infusion ont des propriétés astringentes et digestives, autant de plantes dont il se servirait dans la préparation de ses potions.

Il commentait chaque cueillette de renseignements concernant les plantes ou le feuillage qu'il prélevait.

Bridget l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle avait toujours aimé les ballades en forêt .

Et celle-ci avait des vertus pédagogiques qui n'étaient pas sans lui plaire, à elle, une amoureuse de la nature. Ella alla même jusqu'à poser des questions auxquelles Severus répondit de bon gré.

Il lui raconta que le massif avait été le repaire d'un bandit sorcier célèbre vers les années 1775 qui et qui détroussait les voyageurs et les percepteurs de l'état. Les endroits où les diligences étaient attaquées étaient appelés communément mauvais chemins.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire et se reposer. Vers midi ils firent une pause déjeuner. Severus sortit de son sac à dos des sandwichs, du fromage et des abricots.

Après le repas, ils reprirent le chemin du retour et arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, ils transplanèrent.

Grâce à ce bol d'oxygène, Bridget se sentit mieux. La tension entre eux s'était apaisée.

L'après-midi, elle profita encore de la crique et le soir, après une journée bien remplie, et après avoir passé un petit moment à lire dans la bibliothèque, les magazines que Severus lui fournissait, elle monta se coucher.

Elle s'enhardit, et le lendemain, elle lui donna une liste de courses à faire car, dit t-elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de manger sa cuisine et elle se proposait de préparer elle-même un repas.

Un peu surpris de sa requête, il lui rapporta tous les ingrédients demandés, et fût très intéressé par la préparation du plat.

Elle avait décidé de cuisiner une soupe régionale, la soupe au pistou. La recette différait selon les endroits. Elle, la considérait comme une entrée. Elle la concoctait sans viande. Elle préférait rajouter une brochette d'agneau grillée, avec un accompagnement léger en plat principal.

La soupe au pistou nécessitait un travail d'épluchage, de tri des haricots rouges et blancs, de lavage de tous les légumes. Ceci fait, il fallait encore peler, épépiner, hacher les tomates, couper les haricots verts, les courgettes et les carottes en petits morceaux. Couper et écraser l'ail et les feuilles de basilic, qui serviraient à la préparation du pistou, à l'aide d'un mortier et d'un pilon.

Toutes ces opérations s'apparentaient à celles que Severus effectuaient quotidiennement dans la préparation de ses potions.

Assis face à elle, qui se tenait debout et qui s'affairait sur la table de la cuisine, il la regardait effectuer ces gestes simples alors que ce qui lui semblait une évidence lui vint à l'esprit.

Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été douée pour les potions. La dextérité avec laquelle, elle maniait son couteau pour découper de petits morceaux de légumes, qui étaient presque calibrés, la manière d'utiliser le pilon pour écraser l'ail et les feuilles dans le mortier de bois d'olivier, la rapidité de ses gestes et la méthode avec laquelle elle effectuait les différentes opérations, le fascinait.

Il savait reconnaître une élève douée et il en était sûr, si elle avait été sorcière, elle aurait été bonne dans la matière qu'il enseignait.

Il laissa vagabonder son esprit.

Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été admise à Poudlard au moment même où il commençait à enseigner.

Il sourit.

Si elle avait été une sorcière, avec son caractère, le choixpeau l'aurait certainement réparti à Gryffondor.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Si elle avait été une sorcière à Gryffondor, elle l'aurait certainement nargué, lui aurait tenu tête à lui, le maître des potions, avec son attitude bravache de miss-je-garde-la-tête-haute-je–ne–baisse-pas-les–yeux.

Il fit grise mine.

Oui, mais si elle avait été une sorcière à Gryffondor et qu'elle l'eût nargué, il se serait fait un plaisir de vider le sablier des rouge et or.

Il retrouva un large sourire.

Et il se voyait avec délectation terroriser une petite Bridget atterrée.

-« 50 points de moins pour votre maison, Miss Evans ! Quand apprendrez-vous l'humilité ! Quand renoncerai-vous à votre arrogance !! Et vous produirez en plus 3 rouleaux de parchemin sur l'usage de la bave de vérécrasse dans la pimentine.»

Un sourire béat irradiait son visage.

Puis il revint brusquement sur terre.

Merlin ! Se dit-il, cette femme me rend fou. Voilà que je me mets à divaguer complètement.

Et c'est avec une expression furieuse, qu'il se leva et sortit de la cuisine en faisant claquer rageusement la porte.

Mon dieu ! Cet homme est définitivement dément, il relève vraiment de la psychiatrie. Freud lui même en aurait fait un cas d'école ! Se dit Bridget qui avait noté, d'un oeil en coin, tous les changements d'expression de Severus, sans rien y comprendre.

Ce soir là, le dîner n'en fût pas moins succulent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	18. Chapter 18: Un invité surprenant

Merci à toi SNT59 pour ton intêret et ta review. En effet Severus pête les cables, mais il est coutumier du fait non !!

Chapitre 18 Un invité surprenant

Leur relation s'installait dans une atmosphère plus pacifique. Le matin Severus confectionnait le petit déjeuner. Comme disait Bridget, ça n'était pas bien sorcier.

A midi, quand ils ne déjeunaient pas d'un sandwich, lors de leur randonnée, ils mangeaient le plus souvent une salade dans le jardin, sur une vieille table en fer forgé qui était installée à l'ombre d'un pin parasol.

Pour le repas du soir, Bridget avait décidé de s'approprier la cuisine et d'en faire son domaine. Elle connaissait des recettes simples, faciles, rapides et succulentes de plats du terroir qu'elle confectionnait. Elle utilisait tous les ingrédients incontournables de la cuisine méditerranéenne. L'huile d'olive, le thym, l'origan, l'ail, le basilic donnaient saveurs et couleurs particulières aux plats qu'ils agrémentaient. C'étaient une symphonie de couleurs et de goûts qui ravissaient l'oeil et les papilles.

La grossesse de Bridget se passait sans problèmes, elle en était déjà à son troisième mois révolu. Elle ne pensait plus à s'échapper. De toute façon, qu'aurait t-elle fait de plus? Il était trop tard pour avorter et elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Sa décision de garder l'enfant était claire bien avant que le sorcier ne la force à le suivre.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait souvent à la dérobée semblant s'interroger sur ses sentiments à ce sujet, Et bien, il n'avait qu'à mariner dans ses doutes, elle n'avait aucune intention de le rassurer à ce propos ! On verrait bien à la rentrée.

Il ne lui en parlait pas, elle n'évoquait jamais le sujet.

Ils avaient renouvelé leur randonnée et avaient visité d'autres lieux de l'arrière pays. Ils avaient entrepris des marches sur des sentiers balisés autour d'un lac artificiel sur la commune des adrets de l'Esterel.

Et ces sorties, leur faisaient un bien fou. Ils ne se regardaient plus en chiens de faïences et étaient même arrivés à signer une sorte d'armistice où ils s'adressaient la parole, sans heurts, un peu plus de jour en jour.

L'après midi, il la rejoignait même pour ses baignades dans la crique et ils échangeaient des impressions sur des sujets très variés. Le soir, ils dînaient sur la terrasse, bercés par le chant des cigales qui ne s'arrêtait que tard dans la nuit.

Bridget, avait maintenant un joli hâle et Severus contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, bronzait très vite.

Bref sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte s'installait entre eux, une vie de couple, sans relations intimes.

Un matin, ils partirent très tôt pour prélever d'autres plantes et fleurs.

Ils marchaient dans les sous bois, lorsque leur attention fût attirée par un léger grognement dans les fourrés.

Aussitôt Severus, sortit sa baguette et d'un geste du bras tendu devant elle, immobilisa Bridget.

Il s'approcha de la source du bruit quand, une petite bête fauve et rayée déboula sur le sentier.

C'était un petit marcassin.

Le petit animal s'arrêta net devant eux. Severus fît signe à Bridget de ne pas bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il vit que rien ne se passait, il entraîna Bridget par le bras pour contourner la bête et le dépasser tout en étant vigilant et en scrutant les alentours.

-« Pourquoi êtes vous si inquiet ? » Demanda Bridget. « Ce n'est qu'un marcassin ».

-« En effet, mais sa mère pouvait très bien suivre dans les fourrés, et elle aurait pu nous attaquer, croyant que nous nous en prenions à sa progéniture. »

-« Vous croyez qu'il est seul ? »

-« Probablement, il a du s'égarer de sa portée ».

-« Est ce qu'il peut vivre seul ? »

-« Oui, s'il est sevré, il a une chance de s'en sortir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas, il est condamné. »

A ces mots, Bridget s'arrêta net.

-« Condamné ! Dit t-elle. « Mais c'est horrible ! »

-« Ce sont les lois de la nature, Miss. »

-« On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui, le prendre avec nous, le nourrir au biberon jusqu'à qu'il soit sevré et ensuite le relâcher. »

-« C'est hors de question! Ce n'est pas un animal domestique, il est ici dans son environnement, s'il doit vivre, il vivra. Laissez donc faire la nature. » Répondit Severus, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Mais c'était mal connaître Bridget. Elle refusait de bouger, bien que le sorcier l'y incite en tirant sur sa manche. Et elle s'entêta à poursuivre.

-« Je pense que c'est faisable, il suffirait de lait et d'un biberon. Vous pourriez transformer une grosse bouteille plastique en biberon de la même taille. Je suis sûre que vous sauriez faire cela. Vous y arriveriez.»

-« Pour qui me prenez-vous, Miss ? Pour un débutant ? Bien sur que je sais le faire. »

-Et bien faîtes le, qu'attendons nous ?

-« **NOUS**, n'attendons qu'une chose, que **VOUS**, vous décidiez à reprendre la marche! » Reprit t-il excédé.

-« Soyez gentil, S'il vous plaît ». Continua Bridget d'un ton larmoyant.

Elle le suppliait, les larmes aux yeux, il aurait du mal à résister, mais il devait le faire, II devait lui dire non.

Severus craquait. Elle le sentait, il allait craquer….

-« S'il vous plaît.» Répéta t-elle.

-« Ces animaux sont remplis de vermine. »

-« Vous avez le pouvoir de vous en débarrasser d'un simple sort ».

-« Vous êtes enceinte, et il peut vous donner des maladies qui affecteraient gravement l'enfant. »

-« j'ai fait toutes les analyses obligatoires lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse et je suis immunisée pour tout, même la toxoplasmose. »

-« Lorsque nous repartirons, il aura été habitué à une vie en captivité. Il ne survivra pas en liberté. »

-« Nous le réhabituerons petit à petit. »

Elle avait réponse à tout. Il se dit qu'il allait l'empoigner de force par la peau du cou pour l'obliger à poursuivre son chemin. Mais elle lui en voudrait, c'est sûr... Et l'équilibre précaire sur lequel reposait leur relation serait détruit.

-« S'il vous plaît...»

Il regarda ses yeux émeraude et il craqua, Il ouvrit son sac à dos qu'il débarrassa de ce qu'il contenait dans le sac de Bridget, et l'agrandit d'un sort informulé. Il fit demi-tour, se rapprocha du marcassin qui les regardait, comme s'il comprenait que son avenir était en train de se jouer. Il lui lança un stupéfix, le saisit et le mis dans le sac.

Bridget affichait un sourire de triomphe.

-« Ne soyez pas trop sûre de votre victoire, miss, vous risqueriez de me faire changer d'avis. »

Bridget fit profil bas.

Ils revinrent à leur point de départ et transplanérent.

Arrivés à la villa, il s'occupa de désinsectiser l'animal, avant de le réveiller d'un Enervatum.

L'animal apeuré essaya de fuir, mais Severus détermina un enclos autour de la petite bête en élevant des barrières magiques.

Il conjura un énorme biberon que Bridget rempli de lait. Elle tendit la tétine au marcassin qui refusa de s'en approcher.

Après bien des essais infructueux, Severus s'énerva tint fermement l'animal, et lui enfonça la tétine dans la gueule tout en y faisant couler un peu de lait.

Et le marcassin, se mit à téter d'abord timidement, puis plus goulûment, il finît le biberon jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Severus s'occupa de lui aménager un coin abrité, qu'il tapissa de feuilles, dans son enclos magique . Repu, le petit animal s'endormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	19. Chapter 19: Désobeissance

Chapitre 19 : Désobéissance ….

Le petit marcassin prenait ses habitudes dans la villa. Bridget le nourrissait au biberon et ils étendirent son territoire à tout le jardin hormis la pelouse en ôtant les barrières magiques.

Il s'était habitué à leur présence et les suivait maintenant comme l'aurait fait un chiot.

Elle s'était interrogée sur le nom à lui donner. Elle aurait bien opté pour Severus comme nom, car elle avait remarqué que les yeux du marcassin étaient du même noir que ceux du sorcier.

Et puis surtout, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'amuser en invectivant l'animal. Elle s'imaginait parfois lui lancer des :

«Severus ! Gros cochon, regarde les dégâts que tu as fait dans le jardin !». Ou, « Severus, petit porc, dans quelle bouse t'es tu encore fourré ! »

Mais ses relations, s'étant améliorées avec le sorcier, elle n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller le dragon qui sommeillait en lui et d'encourir ses foudres.

Severus, le grand, l'appelait le phacochère.

Elle dût intervenir un jour pour que l'animal ne finisse pas en chapelet de saucisses, après avoir déchiqueté les espadrilles de toile que Severus avait négligemment abandonnées devant l'entrée de la maison, en revenant de la crique.

Elle essayait peu à peu de diversifier la nourriture de la bête pour arriver à le sevrer totalement avant la fin des vacances.

Severus, lui dit que le sevrage intervenait en Juillet Août vers l'âge de 4 à 5 mois, puisque les femelles mettait bas aux environs de fin Mars début Avril. C'était donc la bonne période.

Severus lui fournissait des racines, des tubercules, des champignons, des glands, elle y rajoutait du maïs et des pommes de terre. Et peu à peu, le marcassin, s'enhardit à fouiller le sol du côté de la propriété qui était restée à l'état de sous-bois pour trouver sa nourriture.

Dès la première semaine d'août, il fût sevré, et Bridget en fût soulagée car le relâcher, ne poserait plus de problème.

De temps en temps pour la taquiner, Severus la voyant avec le petit animal sur ses talons, lui disait. :

-«Profitez-en bien, miss, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je viens de lire une recette dans un vieux livre de potions qui préconise l'emploi de boyaux de sanglier et je crois que je ne tarderai pas à la mettre en pratique.»

Avec des variantes, parfois, c'étaient les boyaux, d'autres fois, la rate, ou le foie….

Bridget, passait alors, raide comme la justice, poursuivie par le rire du sorcier, en émettant des grognements d'irritation, digne de son marcassin.

Il n'avait jamais plus évoqué la grossesse de Bridget et les décisions qu'ils devraient prendre à la rentrée.

Il savait dans son for intérieur qu'elle désirerait élever l'enfant. A voir son comportement avec le marcassin, comment aurait t-il pu douter de cela

Il en serait donc réduit à bénéficier seulement de droits de visite. Il aurait bien aimé les avoir tous les deux, femme et enfant. Mais même si il réitérait sa proposition de l'épouser, il en était sur, elle refuserait. Il devrait se contenter des miettes qu'elle lui laisserait. La seule chose qui le consolait c'est que l'enfant serait probablement une ou un sorcier. Il était trop puissant pour engendrer un Cracmol. Il pourrait ainsi l'avoir tout à lui lorsqu'il, ou elle, commencerait ses études à Poudlard. Et ce serait à son tour d'en profiter.

Elle de son côté préférait ne plus penser à tout ça. Elle profitait seulement de l'instant présent.

Il n'était plus aussi cassant, froid et sarcastique avec elle. Il était doux et prévenant. Elle aimait sa compagnie. Il l'attendrissait par certains côtés et elle avait fini par comprendre la solitude et la souffrance de cet homme. Finalement durant ces cinq semaines passées en sa compagnie, elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle était consciente qu'elle l'aimait, mais leur histoire avait mal débutée, et elle n'envisageait pas de fin heureuse.

Il lui avait ramené un jour un livre donnant mille conseils et recommandations sur ce qu'il était convenu de faire pour vivre une grossesse heureuse et en bonne santé.

Il ne lui avait pas donné directement le livre. Il s'était contenté de le poser négligemment sur un coin de table. Bridget, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle était intéressée, le consultait que lorsqu'elle était seule, et le reposait comme elle l'avait trouvé.

Lui de son côté faisait de même, il le lisait en catimini.

Mais parfois, elle reconnaissait dans les commentaires qu'il lui faisait sur telle ou telle attitude à adopter, les conseils du manuel.

Un jour, le marcassin disparut. Bridget en devenait folle d'inquiétude. Elle ne cessait de tarabuster Severus sur le pourquoi du comment d'une telle disparition.

Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une brèche dans les barrières magiques. Mais, il se garda bien de le lui dire. Il avait cherché la brèche mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Elle lui échauffait sérieusement les oreilles avec ses questions incessantes et il devait déployer des trésors de patience pour arriver à supporter la situation. Et la patience n'était pas son fort….

-« Vous commencez réellement à m'agacer, miss. Votre phacochère se débrouillera très bien tout seul, il est sevré. Je lui apposé toutes sortes de sorts de protections et même en période de chasse, vous pouvez être tranquille personne n'en fera de la daube » Dit t-il, excédé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Oui, mais voilà, Bridget n'était pas tranquille.

Trois jours s'était écoulés et elle perdait espoir. Le soir, après le dîner, Severus était rentré lassé de ses jérémiades à propos de l'animal. Il lisait tranquillement au salon.

Bridget s'était attardée au jardin qui exhalait à ce moment de la saison une forte odeur de lavande. Elle entendit un bruit caractéristique et familier, elle se précipita aussitôt, l'animal était revenu.

Elle courut vers lui.

-" Où étais-tu passé, j'ai eu peur pour toi !"

Le marcassin semblait sortir d'un fourré. Bridget s'en approcha et l'animal revint sur ses pas et repassa derrière le fourré. Il disparut à nouveau. Bridget l'appela et il montra à nouveau son groin. Lorsqu'il fût à l'intérieur de la propriété, elle avait repéré l'endroit par lequel il s'échappait. Elle le renvoya vers la villa.

Que devait t-elle faire, aller chercher Severus afin qu'il renforce les protections, où jeter un oeil de l'autre côté ?

Si elle prenait la liberté de franchir la barrière et qu'il l'apprenait, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis avec lui. Il serait furieux et lui ferait probablement une de ces crises de colère dont il avait le secret et que sans se l'avouer elle redoutait un peu. Sans compter qu'il l'avait prévenue…..

D'un autre côté, elle avait envie de braver l'interdit. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se soumettre à ce macho, ce barbare misogyne, ce kidnappeur ! Elle ferait juste un petit tour de reconnaissance et elle reviendrait. Il n'en saurait rien. Il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs pour elle qu'il n'en sache rien !...

Severus lisait tranquillement au salon, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Quand il sortit, il aperçut le marcassin; il rentra aussitôt dans la villa en appelant Bridget.

-"Miss, le monstre est de retour !!"

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et frappa attendant en vain une réponse. Il pénétra dans la chambre. Personne!

Il redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se mit à la chercher frénétiquement dans toute la maison. Toujours personne !

Il se précipita dans le jardin avec un sombre pressentiment qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Le marcassin se mit a courir conduisant Severus droit vers la brèche et disparut de l'autre côté.

Le sorcier, saisit sa baguette et le suivit.

Il courait le long du sentier, précédé par l'animal.

Ainsi, elle s'était enfuie, elle avait osé ! Elle s'était une fois de plus moquée de lui, il l'avait pourtant mise en garde.

Il était furibond.

Dans la nuit noire, il s'éclairait à l'aide de sa baguette.

Où était t-elle allée?

il émit une bordée de jurons.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'il la retrouvait, elle le payerait cher, la petite garce ! Foi de Severus Rogue ! S'il la retrouvait, elle l'aurait sa punition ! Il ne la ménagerait plus, fini la gentillesse et les prévenances. Il lui apprendrait le respect ! Et qu'elle s'estime heureuse d'être enceinte, sans cela….! Il avait pourtant été compréhensif avec elle. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui rendre la cohabitation plus agréable, moins contraignante. Il s'était laissé attendrir pour le phacochère, et c'est ainsi qu'elle le remerciait. Elle trahissait sa confiance !

Et il avançait en courant le long du sentier. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait l'angoisse et la peur remplaçaient la colère.

Merlin, faites qu'il la retrouve ! Il était responsable de tout, il l'avait engrossée, il l'avait kidnappé, lui avait imposée cette grossesse non désirée...S'il la retrouvait, Il s'excuserait, lui demanderait pardon de l'avoir séquestrée, il la libèrerait, il exaucerait tout ses désirs. Et si sa volonté était de ne plus le revoir, il s'inclinerait quoiqu'il lui en coûte...Il devait absolument la retrouver. Merlin, faites qu'il la retrouve !...

Des hurlements de terreur s'élevèrent dans la nuit, c'était la voix de Bridget...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	20. Chapter 20: et conséquences

Voilà la suite.Merci SNT59 pour tes reviews.

Chapitre 20 : ….et Conséquences

Des hurlements de terreur s'élevèrent dans la nuit, c'était la voix de Bridget...

Le sorcier se précipita dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris.

Dans une clairière à peine éclairée par un faible rayon de lune, il aperçut Bridget qui se débattait, aux prises avec deux agresseurs. Des moldus apparemment ivres qui essayaient de lui arracher ses vêtements.

La jeune femme hurlait de frayeur et elle saignait du nez. Le chemisier en lambeaux, elle essayait vainement de repousser ses agresseurs. L'un tentant de la maintenir fermement alors que l'autre faisait courir ses mains sur la peau nue de sa poitrine dévêtue.

A cette vue, le sang de du sorcier ne fit qu'un tour, il s'avança menaçant et hors de lui vers le groupe. Il lança un experliarmus vers celui qui osait promener ses mains sur elle, ce qui eut pour but de soulever le malfrat et de le projeter violement plusieurs mètres plus loin.

La stupeur et la crainte qui se lisait sur le visage de son compagnon furent de courte durée et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il connut le même sort.

Severus s'avança vers Bridget, tandis que les deux hommes reprenant leurs esprits, se sauvaient sans demander leur reste.

Elle s'était adossée contre un arbre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le sorcier s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Le visage enfouit dans le cou de Severus, elle ne cessait de répéter, la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots:

-"je..je..ne voulais...pas m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste...voir ..."

Il la souleva, et la tenant fermement contre lui, rebroussa chemin en la portant, le marcassin sur ses talons.

Elle ne cessait de sangloter, visiblement traumatisée par ce qui s'était passé. Et lui qui n'avait pas encore évacué sa peur et sa colère, lui, chuchotait d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit :

-Chuuuut!, calmez-vous, je suis là, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant!...

Arrivés à la villa, il remit en place les barrières et conduisit Bridget à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans ses bras, elle s'était peu à peu apaisée, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle ne laissait plus échapper que quelques hoquets. La douceur avec laquelle, il lui parlait cherchant à atténuer ses pleurs, la sensation de chaleur rassurante qui émanait du sorcier, l'odeur caractéristique qu'exhalait la peau de son cou, la faisait sombrer dans une douce torpeur.

Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bains, la remit sur pieds et entrepris de faire rapidement un bilan des blessures de la jeune femme.

Le nez s'était arrêté de saigner sous l'effet d'un sort qu'il avait murmuré avant de la transporter. Il y avait vraisemblablement plus de peur que de mal. A l'exception de quelques gros bleus, qu'il estompa de sa baguette, et de quelques griffures, elle était indemne.

Il tourna les robinets de l'immense baignoire et entrepris de faire couler un bain auquel il ajouta quelques gouttes d'huile relaxante.

Bridget était toujours debout face à lui. Il commença avec une immense douceur à lui ôter les lambeaux de chemisier qu'elle portait. Elle amorça un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il essaya de lui retirer ses autres vêtements.

-"Allons, miss, ne faites pas la prude, je veux juste vous aider, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien que vous pourriez me cacher, j'ai déjà tout vu. N'est ce pas !"

A ces mots les pleurs de Bridget reprirent silencieux.

Lorsqu'elle fut nue, Il promena sa baguette sur le ventre de la jeune femme en murmurant un sort. Un halo jaune doré l'enveloppa et Severus parut rassuré sur la santé de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Devant sa mine interrogatrice, il le lui dit. La couleur était révélatrice de l'état de santé de l'enfant et le jaune signifiait qu'il était en parfaite santé.

Il la déposa tendrement dans l'eau et entreprit de la laver à l'aide d'une éponge végétale sur laquelle il avait déposé un savon liquide à l'huile d'argan.

La jeune femme sentait sur sa peau la caresse de l'éponge que Severus tenait dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il la maintenait fermement dans l'eau de la droite. Il était agenouillé à l'extérieur de la baignoire et alors qu'il la débarbouillait, il la débarrassait de la saleté, de la peur et de la tension accumulées. Il promenait l'éponge partout sur son corps, en évitant toutefois les parties intimes. Ce dont elle lui sut gré. Elle savait que cet homme avait assez d'honneur et de pudeur pour ne pas chercher à profiter d'elle dans un moment comme celui ci. La sensation de sérénité, de confiance, de sécurité qui s'emparait d'elle à son contact, la rassurait sur une chose, elle aimait cet homme et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Toutes les folies qu'ils avaient faites l'un comme l'autre, toutes les paroles blessantes qu'ils s'étaient jetés au visage, n'étaient que des gestes et des mots d'amour mal formulés.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche sur ses longs cheveux roux et lui massa doucement la tête, il se saisit du champoing sur le bord de la baignoire et commença à lui laver les cheveux en prenant soin d'éviter que la mousse ne coule sur les yeux. Elle se laissait aller complètement désarmée entre les mains magiques de cet homme. Elle n'aurait jamais supposé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle délicatesse.

Lorsqu'il la sentit apaisée, il la rinça, la fit sortir du bain et la sécha d'un sort qu'il appliqua également sur ses cheveux. Il la couvrit d'un peignoir et la ramena dans la chambre.

Là, il la revêtit d'une nuisette qu'il prit dans la commode et lui tendit la potion de sommeil sans rêve qui était toujours sur le chevet depuis le premier jour.

-"Prenez-la, vous dormirez mieux".

Elle hésita.

-"Etes-vous sur que ce soit bon pour le bébé ?" Demanda t-elle anxieuse.

-"Des générations de sorcière, enceinte ou pas, en ont pris avant vous. " Dit t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle but la potion d'un trait en faisant la grimace.

Il la fit allonger sur le lit, la couvrit d'un drap.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses paupières closes.

-" Bonne nuit, miss";

Il allait se lever quand elle retint son bras.

-" Ne partez pas !" Supplia t-elle.

Il la regarda, l'air circonspect, puis céda à sa demande. Il s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés et elle s'endormit instantanément d'un sommeil sans rêves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	21. Chapter 21: Etonnes moi!

Chapitre 21 : Etonne moi !

Bridget sentait une présence à ses côtés. Elle s'éveilla. Le sorcier était allongé sur le lit prés d'elle, un bras enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme. L'écran de ses cheveux noirs lui couvrait totalement le visage. Il semblait dormir profondément, la respiration calme et régulière. Il avait ôté ses chaussures et un de ses pieds nus reposait sur le pied de la jeune femme, seul le drap les séparait.

Elle se remémora les événements de la veille .Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il soit capable d'une telle douceur. Après son sauvetage, au lieu de laisser, comme elle s'y attendait et l'avait redouté, libre court à sa colère, avec patience et délicatesse il avait su trouver les gestes qui l'avaient apaisée. Et il l'avait embrassée...sur les paupières, certes... mais il l'avait embrassée...

D'un geste léger de la main, elle écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient son visage. Les traits détendus, l'air serein, il dormait.

D'un doigt, sans l'effleurer, elle traça les courbes de son visage reposé. Les sourcils épais, les cils longs, le nez droit, la bouche grande et bien dessinée qui pour une fois n'affichait aucun rictus. Il dormait la bouche légèrement ouverte, et l'index qui s'attardait à quelques millimètres au dessus, fût emprisonné par des lèvres avides.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, et mordillant le doigt de Bridget, il lui accorda un sourire. Puis, il libéra sa proie et la main de Bridget, s'abaissa lentement sur la joue du sorcier et la caressa lentement.

-"Merci" Lui dit-elle

-"Merci ? Pourquoi?... Pour vous avoir enlevé?... Ou vous avoir séquestré? »

-" Merci pour m'avoir secourue, merci pour m'avoir soignée, calmée, consolée….."

-"Pardonne moi Bridget!"

-"Pardon ? Je suis autant responsable que vous. Mon orgueil et ma fierté m'ont aveuglée, "

Ils se faisaient toujours face, étendus sur le lit, le bras de Severus n'avait pas lâché la taille de Bridget, son pied n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les yeux noirs sondaient inlassablement les yeux verts. Il avança, remonta la main, négligemment posée sur la taille, derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et d'un baiser passionné, captura ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait doucement, religieusement avec passion et amour. Ce baiser n'avait rien de celui, violent, qu'il lui avait donné la première fois. Et elle lui répondit avec la même ferveur.

-« Je t'aime Bridget » Dit t-il dans un souffle.

A ces mots Bridget ressenti un bonheur extrême. Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Et elle ne fût pas de reste.

-« Je t'aime Severus. »

Severus, la fixa attentivement de son regard d'onyx.

-« Hier, lorsque je t'ai demandé de boire la potion, tu semblais avoir peur que cela puisse avoir des conséquences sur l'enfant… Dis moi, le bébé compte t-il pour toi ? »

Bridget, baissa les yeux et lui avoua, qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention d'avorter et que cette décision avait été prise dans le Poudlard-Express, après avoir quitté le château. Elle redoutait un peu sa réaction.

Mais, il l'attira davantage vers lui et dégagea le drap. Se faisant plus pressantes, ses mains courraient partout sur le corps de Bridget, soulevant fébrilement le mince tissu de la nuisette, cherchant à capturer ses seins, tandis que ses lèvres la dévoraient de baisers.

Bridget retint la main du sorcier.

-« Non.»

-« Non ?» Il la regardait, l'air inquiet.

-« Non, pas comme ça !! Pas cette fois !! ! Je ne veux pas !

-« Mais, tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimais, je ne comprends pas !» Dit t-il courroucé devant tant d'inconstance.

-« Je t'aime Severus, plus et depuis plus longtemps que tu n'imagines. Mais j'ai besoin de sentir ton amour et pas uniquement ton envie. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses la cour, que tu me convoites, que tu me conquières, que tu m'étonnes et pas seulement que tu me prennes. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, j'ai besoin d'être sûre de tes sentiments, comme je suis sûre des miens.»

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était partagé entre son irritation de ne pouvoir assouvir le désir qu'il avait d'elle, et la volonté de répondre à ses exigences. Il choisit la deuxième solution.

-« Mademoiselle est joueuse ? Vous n'avez pas honte de me laisser dans cet état » Dit t-il.

-«Très joueuse ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je te promets de me rattraper. »

-« J'y compte bien ! Bon, puisque tu veux que je t'étonne et que je te rassure, et bien tes désirs seront des ordres !» Et il quitta la pièce en quelques enjambées. »

Bridget se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Avait t-elle eu raison de se refuser à lui ? Elle l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs rapports se limitent à une attirance physique. Elle désirait que leur relation soit plus forte, plus profonde. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de ses sentiments personnels. Mais Severus tenait t-il vraiment à elle ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement.

Sa douche prise, elle descendit pour constater que le sorcier était absent. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Oui, elle était joueuse, mais avait t-elle abattue les bonnes cartes ?

Elle occupa sa matinée du mieux qu'elle pût. A midi, Severus n'était toujours pas de retour, elle se demandait, ce qu'il pouvait mijoter.

Elle passa son après-midi dans la crique et en remontant, il n'y avait toujours pas de sorcier en vue.

Dans sa chambre, elle trouva un carton sur le lit, avec un parchemin posé dessus. Severus avait du revenir alors qu'elle était sur la plage.

Elle ouvrit le carton et trouva une merveilleuse robe de soirée en mousseline vert pâle, et un collier raz de cou en argent. Des escarpins argent complétaient l'ensemble.

Sur le parchemin était écrit

-«Miss, me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi, ce soir pour le dîner, Soyez à 21h dans le hall, tenue de soirée exigée.

Tendrement, votre dévoué.

Severus Snape. »

Bridget sourit. Il l'avait prise au mot et faisait apparemment tout son possible pour la surprendre.

Elle se doucha et se prépara pour la soirée. Elle se maquilla très légèrement, et releva ses cheveux dans un chignon exquis. Elle revêtit la robe, les escarpins et le collier. Et s'admira dans le miroir, elle était parfaite.

A 21 heures précises, elle descendit…..

Severus l'attendait dans le hall. Il avait revêtu une tenue de soirée moldu blanche.Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules. Il l'accueillit d'un baise-main, et la conduisit à l'extérieur. L'élégance, le charisme et la sensualité qui émanait de lui ce soir là confortèrent la jeune femme dans l'idée qu'elle aimait et l'aimerait à la folie.

Une magnifique table recouverte d'une nappe de dentelle immaculée, avait été dressée, des bougies aux senteurs odorantes, se consumaient, posées dans des chandeliers. Des assiettes de porcelaine fines et des couverts en argent avaient été disposés face à face.

Un Champagne rosé, trônait dans un seau en argent.

Des instruments de musique étaient rassemblés dans un coin du jardin et d'un simple geste de baguette du sorcier, ils se mirent à jouer une musique douce. Les instruments enchantés, avaient la propriété de jouer sans musiciens.

Des centaines de lucioles éclairaient le décor dans un halo lumineux et animé. Bridget, était abasourdie devant la féerie du spectacle qui s'offrait à se yeux. Bouche bée elle contemplait la scène pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus qui était sur le point de remporter son challenge.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit devant l'orchestre où était aménagée une petite piste de danse. Il l'enlaça amoureusement et la guida dans un slow langoureux. Alanguie et tendrement serrée contre lui, Bridget se laissait conduire.

Ils dansèrent longtemps, puis, il la ramena à la table et sous un clair de lune qui éclairait un ciel peuplé de milles étoiles, ils dînèrent…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	22. Chapter 22: L'éternelle sarabande

Chapitre 22 : L'éternelle sarabande

Ils dansèrent longtemps, tendrement serrés, puis, il la ramena à la table et sous un clair de lune qui éclairait un ciel peuplé de milles étoiles, ils dînèrent.

Les plats qui apparaissaient par magie au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du dîner, avaient été spécialement choisis par le sorcier et rivalisaient de finesse.

Bridget et Severus se dévoraient des yeux.

Au dessert, il se leva et disparut quelques minutes pour revenir avec un bouquet de tulipes rouges symbole d'un amour éternel. Il le lui offrit, et sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il tendit à la jeune femme en lui disant d'un ton solennel :

-« Miss Bridget Evans, acceptez-vous de m'épouser.»

Bridget, enlaça le cou du sorcier et lui répondit par un baiser enflammé. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un souffle elle répondit.

-« Oh oui ! J'accepte.»

Il l'entraîna alors dans un baiser interminable, jusqu'à ce que Bridget demande grâce.

Essoufflée, elle s'assit et ouvrit l'écrin pour découvrir une merveilleuse bague, sertie de diamants et d'émeraudes assorties à ses yeux, que Severus lui passa au doigt.

Et ils restèrent là, à s'expliquer, à s'excuser entre deux baisers des erreurs du passé, et à se promettre de ne plus laisser leurs caractères irascibles et impétueux entraver leur bonheur.

Il la prit par la main.

-« Viens ».

Severus la conduisit vers la crique. Bridget abandonna ses escarpins, et descendit le sentier éclairé par les rayons de lune et la baguette du sorcier.

Sur la plage, il conjura sur le sable une grande toile au centre de laquelle, il la guida. Là, il défit le lourd chignon de ses attaches, libéranr une cascade de cheveux roux sur les épaules et les reins de la jeune femme.Il entreprit de faire glisser lentement les vêtements de la jeune femme. Délicatement, de ses deux pouces, Il lui dégagea les épaules des deux fines bretelles qui retenaient sa robe, et fit glisser le vêtement le long du buste, libérant les seins frémissants, affranchis de toutes entraves

. La robe de Mousseline, ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'ardeur du sorcier, elle roula sur les hanches de la jeune femme et se retrouva promptement à ses pieds, la laissant avec, pour seul vêtement, le petit triangle de tissu qui cachait sa nudité et qui suivit la même chemin.

La caresse légère des pouces du sorcier qui accompagnaient la chute de ses vêtements, la faisait frémir. D'un simple geste de baguette, il se dévêtit à son tour, laissant Bridget un peu désappointée de ne pas avoir pu participer activement aux prémisses de leurs ébats. Le caractère du sorcier, faisait qu'en toute choses, il désirait être le maître. Et là aussi, il entendait être celui qui orchestrerait leur ballet amoureux.

Nus, l'un en face de l'autre serrés dans la moiteur lourde d'une nuit d'août, ils échangèrent un baiser torride. La bouche du sorcier quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de son cou, s'arrêtant à la naissance de la poitrine, tandis que ses mains couraient le long de son dos pour prendre possession de la rondeur de ses fesses. De la bouche, il s'empara avec avidité de la pointe d'un sein dressé par le désir. Il le lécha et le suça goulûment, et le titilla légèrement du bout des dents. Il prenait son temps et jouait adroitement de la langue sur la peau nue de Bridget qui se voyait succomber sous les caresses expertes de son amant. Elle sentait l'érection du sorcier effleurer la peau de son ventre et désirait lui rendre à son tour le plaisir qu'il lui procurait D'une main, elle se saisit de son membre tendu, et débuta une longue caresse qui fit émettre un râle de contentement au sorcier. S'arrachant à lui, elle se laissa glisser et le prit dans sa bouche. Au contact des lèvres de sa bien aimée sur sa virilité, Severus exprima un grognement de bonheur. Les mouvements de va et vient de la bouche de Bridget et les caresses qu'elle continuait à lui prodiguer de sa main, à la base de la verge, faillirent le faire exploser. Craignant de ne pouvoir tenir plus longtemps sous la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait par ses prouesses buccales, Il se contrôla, et releva la jeune femme.

Il l'entraîna vers l'eau. Toujours enlacés, ils pénétrèrent progressivement; jusque à la taille, dans l'eau tiède sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons argentés de l'astre lunaire. Severus serrant toujours Bridget contre lui, ils échangèrent à nouveau des baisers passionnés. Les doigts longs et fins du sorcier, courraient sur le corps de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle lui octroyait ses caresses.

Son sexe à nouveau fièrement dressé, il la souleva et ramena la jeune femme à lui et sans plus de préliminaires la tenant fermement par les fesses, il s'enfonça dans son intimité. Les jambes de Bridget étroitement croisées autour de la taille de Severus, il commença un lent mouvement qui monta crescendo jusqu'à devenir une danse de plus en plus rythmée qui arrachait des râles de plaisirs aux deux amants. Bridget, la tête, rejetée en arrière, les bras noués autour des épaules de son compagnon subissaient avec délectation ses assauts. Son plaisir, semblait atteindre son paroxysme, ses jambes se resserrant plus étroitement autour de la taille de son amant, et ses bras s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, se sentant proche de la félicité elle le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort et plus loin...

Mais, il n'en fit rien.

Il se retira malgré les protestations véhémentes de la jeune femme et prenant fermement appui sur ses jambes à peine fléchies, il la retourna, dos contre sa poitrine, d'un bras entourant le ventre légèrement arrondi, il relevait son bassin pour la cambrer au maximum, collant son bas ventre contre les fesses rebondies de la demoiselle, il la maintint contre lui penchée en avant, un doigt caressant son bouton de chair. L'autre bras au travers de sa poitrine englobant un sein d'une main, il s'introduit à nouveau en elle d'un coup de rein possessif. Bridget se sentait comblée par le sexe de l'homme. Elle découvrait des sensations d'une intensité telle qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée. Elle feulait de plaisir sous ses coups de boutoir. Elle éprouvait des milliers de sensations merveilleuses au creux de ses entrailles. Cette position dans l'eau qui allégeait le poids de leur corps, leur permettait d"aller plus loin dans la pénétration et dans le plaisir. A l'apogée de leur félicité, c'est ensemble qu'ils accueillirent l'orgasme. Et au creux de son oreille, il susurra trois tout petits mots.

-'Bridget, je t'aime".

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, l'un contre l'autre, il la porta sur la grève et la déposa encore alanguie sur la toile.

Alors, tourné vers la mer, la jeune femme tendrement serrée contre lui, il saisit sa baguette et l'âme envahie d'un bonheur insoutenable, il invoqua d'une voix forte un patronus. Et sous les yeux émerveillés de Bridget, une lumière vive éclaira la grève et, féline, légère, gracieuse et bondissante, une jeune tigresse aux yeux émeraudes, s'élança sur l'eau. Elle effectua une course folle éclairée par la lune et se dissipa.

Ils s'aimèrent encore cette nuit là sur la plage jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube les ramènent vers la villa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	23. Chapter 23:Confidences sur l'oreiller

Chapitre 23 : Confidences sur l'oreiller

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent tous les deux tendrement enlacés dans le lit du sorcier.

Severus savait pertinemment qu'il lui restait encore une formalité à accomplir. Et pas des moindres. Bridget ne connaissait presque rien de son passé, si ce n'est ce qu'elle avait pu glaner de ci de là. Il imaginait qu'elle ignorait les détails de son existence et il ne concevait pas de les lui taire alors que l'engagement qu'elle prenait les lierait pour la vie.

Il n'envisageait pas de lui révéler les détails les plus sordides de sa vie d'espion, les meurtres et les tortures qu'il avait été obligé de perpétrer, jusqu'à s'écoeurer lui-même, mais il se devait de l'éclairer sur son passé, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Il s'était souvent demandé si la fin justifiait les moyens, si toute cette violence quasi insupportable pouvait être effacée, absoute eut égards à son rôle dans l'ordre du phénix. Il en doutait, il avait du mal à l'accepter et c'est au prix d'une volonté surhumaine qu'il avait continué à vivre en dépit des remords. Souvent, il s'était dit que la mort aurait été plus douce et que sans espoir d'absolution la vie ne valait rien. Il avait reçu en quelque sorte le pardon et la reconnaissance du monde sorcier mais sa conscience ne pouvait l'accepter. Lui, ne s'était pas pardonné. Il était tourmenté par tous les fantômes de son passé et le poids de sa culpabilité.

Cet amour, quasi inespéré, qui donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie, il le prenait comme un cadeau du ciel et vivait l'instant présent qui lui ouvrait la perspective d'un avenir meilleur. Il n'était pas dupe des difficultés qu'il rencontrerait dans sa relation avec la jeune femme. Il avait pu constater qu'elle avait un caractère bien affirmé et compte tenu du sien, ils risquaient malgré leurs sentiments de s'affronter plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Et cela ferait des étincelles. L'avenir de leur enfant était également en jeu, et il voulait éviter qu'un jour, elle puisse lui reprocher d'avoir masqué la vérité.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension quand aux réactions de la jeune femme qu'il aborda le sujet.

Il évoqua son enfance malheureuse, son père moldu, sa pauvre mère sorcière qui avait toujours vécu sous le joug d'un époux alcoolique et violent, ses démêlés avec les maraudeurs et le harcèlement dont il avait été victime, son amour pour Lili et l'ambition démesurée qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lui parla de son erreur, lorsqu'il avait révélé la prophétie, qui avait conduits Lili et James à être traqués et tués par Voldemort, de sa prise de conscience et de son action au sein de l'ordre du phénix.

Il lui décrit le rôle d'agent double qu'il avait tenu pendant de nombreuses années et le sacrifice que lui avait demandé Dumbledore pour préserver Draco.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, l'expression sur le visage de Bridget, changeait.

Il craignait d'y découvrir du mépris et de la haine d'où viendrait forcement le rejet qu'il redoutait. Pourtant, il ne lut qu'une profonde tristesse et beaucoup d'amour dans ses yeux verts qui le dévisageaient.

La jeune femme ressentait une grande émotion à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Elle plaignait l'homme qu'elle aimait d'avoir du subir de telles épreuves. Elle déplorait qu'il ait du être sacrifié à une cause. Et elle désapprouvait le rôle de Dumbledore qui avait manœuvré de façon à l'emprisonner dans un tel engrenage.

Et lorsque Severus lui demanda avec crainte si elle désirait toujours épouser un meurtrier, elle le fit taire d'un geste, lui renouvela son amour et sa confiance en lui disant qu'elle n'avait en aucune manière le droit de le juger. Il avait traversé assez d'épreuves dans sa vie pour avoir accès au bonheur.

Après quelques jours idylliques qui leur permirent de mieux se connaître, ils entreprirent de regagner Poudlard. Le marcassin fût relâché bardé de sorts de protection, les bagages bouclés, ils rentrèrent afin de préparer leur mariage et de prévenir famille et amis de l'imminence de la cérémonie. L'étonnement de certains fut un véritable régal aux yeux de Severus qui s'en amusait ouvertement.

La cérémonie fût rapidement organisée, elle devait se dérouler au château avec un nombre restreint d'invité et les elfes de maison se chargeaient de la préparation du repas de noce.

L'habit du marié provoqua une polémique qui faillit retarder la cérémonie.

Lorsque autour d'un thé en compagnie de Minerva et Angus, Minerva demanda :

-« Que porterez-vous pour la noce Severus ? »

-« Une robe de sorcier de cérémonie, cela va de soi » !

-« Comment, une robe ! Mais, il n'en est pas question. Je n'envisage pas un mariage, et encore moins le mien, où le marié puisse porter une robe !»

Bridget semblait consternée par le fait que Severus veuille de porter une robe.

-« Bridget, dans tout mariage sorcier, la tradition exige que le marié porte une robe de cérémonie, et je ne dérogerai pas à la tradition !! Il est hors de question que je me singularise !» Rétorqua Severus d'un ton abrupt et tranchant en pensant qu'il se distinguait déjà suffisamment en épousant une moldue.

-« Mais que penseront mes amis moldues en voyant les photos de notre mariage si les époux portent tous les deux une robe, cela frise le RIDICULE !! »

-« Ridicule ou pas ce sera ainsi ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !!

-« Bien, très bien, dit Bridget d'un air pincé, puisque c'est ça, je mettrai un pantalon, ainsi, chacun pourra constater qui porte la culotte dans notre couple.

Son futur époux, manqua s'étouffer en l'entendant proférer de tels propos. Il aboya que si il n'y avait pas de témoins, il lui montrerait sur le champ et d'une manière virile qui portait la culotte et il sortit en claquant violement la porte et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers ses cachots.

Il fallut toute la patience de Minerva et d'Angus pour ramener Bridget à la raison. Elle accepta finalement qu'il revête une robe pour la cérémonie et elle put constater, (quoiqu'elle n'en doute pas), le soir dans leur lit que c'était bien lui qui la portait, la culotte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo


	24. Chapter 24:ou il est encore question de

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue .

Chapitre 24 : où il est encore questions de noms de potions.

Le mariage fut célébré au château, quinze jours plus tard, l'avant-veille de la rentrée des classes. Dans une stricte intimité. La famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, les Lovegood, Londubat, Andromeda Tonks et Le petit Teddy étaient présents. Angus et Harry étaient les témoins des mariés, Minerva et Sean étaient également là. Hagrid et les professeurs, assistaient aussi à la cérémonie.

Bridget portait une très jolie robe de mariée blanche façon moldue et Severus une robe de sorcier très élégante qui avait été spécialement réalisée pour l'occasion.

Ce fut très émouvant et le mage-officiant fit un petit discours élogieux sur les mariés et insista bien sur le caractère indissoluble du mariage sorcier.

Les invités eurent un petit sourire qui en disait long, lorsque Bridget promis amour fidélité et obéissance comme cela se faisait dans le monde sorcier. Connaissant la jeune femme, le terme obéissance leur semblait carrément du domaine de l'utopie.

Et lorsque le lien magique scella leur engagement, en englobant leurs mains dans un halo argenté, tous applaudirent.

Les festivités se déroulèrent dans le parc. Les elfes de maison menés par Dobby, qui était fier d'être chargé de l'organisation du buffet du mariage de la tante de Hary-Potter-Monsieur, avaient dressé une table somptueuse. Repus, les invités discutaient par petits groupes ou dansaient sur des musiques moldus.

A la fin de la soirée, Harry en compagnie de Ginny Hermione et Ron, devisait amicalement, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec Severus.

-« Qui aurait dit, qu'un jour, vous deviendriez mon oncle ! Je ne l'aurai certainement pas cru moi-même. »

-« Et qui aurait dit qu'un jour, j'épouserais une moldue !»

Tous parurent étonnés.

-« Une moldue ! Bridget n'est pas une moldue ! Vous l'ignoriez ? Pourtant tout le monde est au courant de ça ici !! C'est une sorcière ! Une sorcière qui n'a jamais développé ses capacités car elle a évolué dans un environnement moldu. Elle a donc bridé intentionnellement ses pouvoirs. Peu de temps après nous être retrouvé, nous sommes allés lui choisir une baguette chez Ollivander, et elle n'a pas eu de mal à trouver une baguette qui lui correspondait. Elle réussit des petits sorts et elle prenait des CRS, les fameux Cours de Rattrapage en Sorcellerie, qu'elle a abandonné par paresse, je crois qu'elle n'est pas très motivée.»

Le maître des potions palissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta de parler visiblement gêné et fixant quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Severus.

Severus se retourna brusquement et vit Bridget à quelques pas derrière lui qui faisait des signes désespérés, dignes d'un sémaphore, à Harry, pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

Elle était en compagnie de Minerva.

Le sorcier se précipita sur son épouse, et sans s'excuser auprès de Minerva, saisit Bridget par le bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

Ron qui assistait à la scène demanda à son ami s'ils devaient intervenir. Ce a quoi Harry répondit de les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls.

-« Après tout, il ne pourra rien lui faire de pire que ce qu'il lui a déjà fait ». Dit t-il.

-« Oui, tu as raison. Comme lui faire un enfant, par exemple...Un enfant de lui ! Beurk !! Je sais que c'est ta tante Harry, mais excuse-moi, cette sorcière doit être un peu folle.» Déclara Ron.

Et tous rirent aux éclats.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-« Bridget ! » Siffla le sorcier ? D'une voix assourdie par la colère.

-« Oui, mon amour ?» Répondit t-elle d'une voix câline, essayant de noyer le poisson.

-« Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais une sorcière ? Tu t'es encore moquée de moi! »

-« Mais non, je ne me suis pas moquée de toi! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas une sorcière, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans la tête depuis le début que j'étais moldue. J'ai simplement péché par omission. »

Severus dut convenir qu'elle avait raison, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière.

-« Et puis, je ne me suis jamais vraiment considérée comme une sorcière. Lorsque j'ai eu conscience que je n'étais pas comme les autres, mes parents avaient déjà vécu ça avec Lili. Ils étaient préparés et le choc a été moins rude. Ils m'ont expliqué que je n'avais pas à rougir de ma condition, et que bien que je sois différente, le monde qui était le leur était aussi le mien, que je n'avais pas à faire de choix douloureux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie rejetée chez les moldus sauf peut-être par Pétunia qui était folle de jalousie, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a par la suite refusé de s'occuper de moi quand mes parents sont morts. Sur ce point, j'ai eu plus de chance que Harry, j'ai habité avec mon parrain mais je n'ai plus eu l'opportunité de venir à Poudlard. J'ai seulement relégué volontairement mes pouvoirs aux oubliettes. Après tout, sorcière ou moldue, qu'est ce que ça peut faire !!»

Severus se détendait au fur et à mesure de son discours.

-« Tu as raison, Sorcière, moldue, ou trollesse des montagnes, qu'est ce que ça peut faire, puisque je t'aime. » Ajouta t-il en l'embrassant. « Mais je compte tout de même te faire travailler tes CRS ! L'épouse de Severus Snape et la mère de mon enfant se doit d'être une sorcière accomplie !»

Bridget n'avait pas l'air ravi d'envisager une formation en sorcellerie avec son croquemitaine de professeur de mari comme tuteur. Mais Severus ne s'en apercut pas.

-« Et, rajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu, je suis rassuré quand au devenir du bébé, avec une mère dissimulatrice et rusée comme toi, il sera sûrement réparti à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor ».

-« Ou peut-être dans les deux maisons »

-« Pffff !! Il va falloir travailler dur sur ces CRS! Tu as pourtant lu l'histoire de Poudlard, tu devrais savoir qu'un enfant ne peut être envoyé dans deux maisons différentes !! »

-« Un enfant certainement, mais deux !! »

A ces mots, Severus, faillit manquer d'air.

-« Deux !! »

-« Deux, un garçon et une fille. Mais avant que tu ne cries à la dissimulation; tu dois savoir que je ne l'ai appris qu' hier. Lorsque tu étais au chemin de traverse pour te réapprovisionner en ingrédients, je suis allée faire une échographie dans une clinique moldue. J'allais te l'annoncer ce soir en cadeau de noces»

-« Deux, dit t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est merveilleux. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si on était embarrassés pour trouver les prénoms.

Et devant l'air interrogateur de Bridget, il déclara dans un grand éclat de rire :

-« Poussos et Pimentine, c'est toi qui les as choisis. Et, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ! Que mes enfants aient un prénom aussi ridicule que le mien !!»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Voici la fin.Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review.pour encourager l'auteur qui de ce fait n'a pas l'impression de faire une longue traversée du désert. J'espère que cette petite fic sans prétention, vous aura fait passer un bon moment.

**Chapitre 25 : Epilogue**

La réorganisation inspirée par Bridget eut lieu à la rentrée .Severus n'enseignait plus qu'à partir de la cinquième année et il s'en trouvait comblé. Ses élèves de BTS, lui donnaient entière satisfaction. Il était le seul maître des potions en Grande Bretagne et un apprentissage traditionnel faisait que le maître ne pouvait prendre qu'un seul apprenti pour trois ans. Là, il comptait, une dizaine d'élèves venus de toute l'Europe à qui il pouvait dispenser un enseignement pratique tous les matins et un enseignement théorique, deux après-midi par semaine. Ces élèves, motivés, lui redonnaient foi en son métier d'enseignant. Quand à ceux qui avaient conservé la matière après les B.U.S.E, ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

La grossesse de Bridget, se passait sans encombres, elle ne travaillait pas ayant obtenu un an de congés supplémentaire de son employeur moldu.

Elle s'occupait de son époux et préparait son accouchement qu'elle avait prévu dans une clinique moldue de Londres, ainsi que l'agencement de la chambre des bébés à Poudlard. Severus dut abandonner ses appartements dans les cachots pour des locaux moins humides.

Pour l'accouchement, Severus avait bien proposé Sainte Mangouste, mais Bridget n'arrivait pas à se défaire de tout son a priori et préférait un environnement à la pointe de la technologie, plutôt que les habitudes ancestrales du monde sorcier.

Le climat dans les premiers mois du mariage n'était pas toujours au beau fixe entre les époux Snape. Leurs caractères bien trempés se dressaient souvent l'un contre l'autre. Sans parler des sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes de Bridget qui étaient dues à sa grossesse.  
Et il était coutume de voir le maître des potions arpenter les couloirs bouillonnant colère. Mais leurs joutes oratoires, laissaient toujours place à des scènes de réconciliations torrides.

Minerva se demandait néanmoins si au lieu d'un psycho-mage pour les élèves à problèmes, il n'aurait pas mieux valu d'un conseiller matrimonial à demeure à Poudlard pour les époux terribles.

Ce qui énervait le plus Bridget, c'était l'attitude de Severus quand elle recevait par hibou la correction de ses CRS. Il n'admettait pas de notes inférieures à E, surtout en potion; où il exigeait un optimal.

-"Une copie portant le nom de Snape se doit d'avoir la note optimale en potion. Je ne souhaite pas être ridiculisé".

Elle eut le malheur, une seule fois, d'avoir un A à un devoir que Severus n'avait pas supervisé, et elle en entendit parler pendant quinze jours, il la traita même de cornichonne. Elle dut lui rappeler vertement qu'elle n'était pas une de ses élèves.

Severus avait pourtant vu juste, elle était doué en potion, elle était sorcière, mais quand elle le narguait, le contrait, lui tenait tête, le faisait sortir de ses gonds, par Merlin, il ne pouvait même pas retirer des points à Gryffondor.

Mais, le temps adoucit les moeurs et au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les mois, ils se calmèrent et s'habituèrent à la vie à deux.

Noël approchait. Les fêtes devaient se passer au domicile Londonien des Weasley que Molly avait ouvert pour l'occasion. D'une part Bridget devait accoucher et elle ne pouvait se déplacer en cheminette ou portoloin, ni même transplaner avec Severus. D'autre part, Fleur et Bill avait eu un bébé, une petite fille prénommée Victoire qui était âgée de six mois, et ils habitaient Londres. Le plus simple pour tout le monde était que les fêtes se passent dans la capitale. Bridget, accompagnée de Severus devait prendre le Poudlard-Express avec les élèves qui rentraient dans leur famille.

Bridget était invitée à s'installer à Londres chez les Weasley jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse prévue mi janvier. Severus devait la rejoindre tous les soirs en transplanant.

Les fêtes de Noël eurent lieu en présence des mêmes convives que l'année précédente, Sean en plus.

Le soir du 25, alors que tous allaient prendre congé, Bridget eut ses premières douleurs trois semaines avant le terme prévu.

Une voiture du ministère vint les chercher Severus et elle pour les accompagner à la clinique. Dans la nuit Bridget donna naissance à ses jumeaux et Severus eut le privilège de couper les cordons, ce qui ne se faisait pas chez les sorciers.

Le lendemain, les infirmières durent se gendarmer pour empêcher une ribambelle de sorcier de pénétrer tous ensemble dans la chambre de la nouvelle maman.

Molly, Arthur, Angus, Hermione et Harry furent invités les premiers à faire la connaissance des bébés, chose que Bridget et Severus avait depuis longtemps préméditée.

Molly s'extasiait sur le petit garçon roux comme sa mère, mais qui avait hérité des yeux sombres de son père, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer que lorsque l'enfant dormait les paupières closes, il lui rappelait son petit Fred au berceau. Severus prit alors l'enfant et le confia aux bras protecteurs de Molly en lui disant.

-Molly, accepteriez-vous d'être la marraine de ce petit Frederick Severus Snape ?

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux et avec beaucoup de bonheur que Molly accepta ce cadeau. Angus fût choisi comme parrain.

Severus présenta de la même manière la petite fille à Hermione et Harry qui avaient été choisis comme parrain et marraine. A l'inverse de son frère, elle avait les cheveux noirs de son père et les yeux verts de Bridget. Ils la nommèrent Angelina Brittany Snape.

George Weasley en apprenant la nouvelle décréta en aparté que Fred devait s'écrouler de rire, là ou il était, en voyant associer son prénom à celui du monstre des cachots.

Devant Severus, il ajouta qu'il se chargerait personnellement de l'éducation en termes de farces et attrapes du petit garçon afin qu'il devienne la terreur de Poudlard, le cauchemar de son père, et qu'il soit digne de celui dont il portait le prénom. Le maître des potions lui décrocha alors un regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Et cela déclencha l'hilarité générale.

En regardant l'assemblée, Severus se dit que enfin il avait obtenu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder dans sa vie... UNE FAMILLE !

**fin**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
